Hate You, Love You! Ichigo's Love!
by Sar-T
Summary: This is my fist fanfiction. Ichigo sees her "perfect" boyfriend Masaya cheating on her with her "best friend" Berry after begging Ryou to let her off early. Masays & Berry beat her up after she runs away. She then gose to the cafe where she tells Ryou...
1. Hurt

**Hate You, Love You! Ichigo's Love**

* * *

**Characters**

Ichigo, Ryou, Zakuro, Minto, Lettuce, Pai, Tart Purin, Riley, Keiichiro, Miley, Kyle, Kiley, Miles, Kish, Lyle, Berry, Masaya, Cherry, Max, Hot Pink, Deep Blue, Ruby Red, & Dark Green

**Parings**

Ryou & Ichigo

Zakuro & Minto

Pai & Lettuce

Tart & Purin

Kish & Lyle

Miles & Miley

Kyle & Kiley

Keiichiro & Riley

Masaya/Deep Blue & Berry/ Hot Pink

Max/Deep Green & Cherry/Ruby Red

**Ages**

Ichigo-15

Minto-15

Lettuce-17

Purin-13

Zakuro-18

Riley-19

Miley-17

Kiley-18

Berry-16

Cherry-16

Hot Pink-300

Ruby Red-300

Ryou-17

Pai-19

Tart-14

Kish-17

Lyle-16

Miles-19

Kyle-20

Keiichiro-21

Masaya-17

Max-17

Deep Blue-500

Dark Green-500

* * *

It was a wonderful Wednesday afternoon at Café Mew Mew, 'cept for the screaming & yelling of our favorite catgirl, Ichigo Momomiya & her "wonderful" boss, Ryou Shirogane.

Ichigo had once again barged into Ryou's room right when he got out of the shower.

"Shirogane, _you _pervert! Put some goddamned cloths on, right now! Argh!" Ichigo screamed.

"_Me_? The pervert? _You're_ the one who "_barged" _into _my_ room without knocking, _again_! What is this, the fifth time this week?! _Would it kill you to knock before just entering my room_?!" Ryou yelled.

"_Well maybe it would_! Maybe if _you'd _lock _your _door, _I_ wouldn't "_barge"_ in like this!" Ichigo shot back. "Well maybe, just maybe, if I get a lock for my door, _I'll_ lock it! Do _you_ just "_barge"_ in to _annoy me_, or…is it that _you like me_?" Ryou asked.

"Oh **HELL** no! Do _I_ like _you_? Feh! Maybe in _your _dreams! What do _you_ take _me_ for?! Do _you _say that 'cause _you like me_?" Ichigo asked joking.

"_Ha! Me like you_?! Maybe in your dreams or in a million years! Would _you_ get out so _I _can get dressed?!" Ryou yelled.

"_I'd _be glad to!" Ichigo yelled.

**Five Minutes later:**

"You can come in now." Ryou said calmer now.

"Thank you." Ichigo tanked a bit calmer.

"What do you want anyways? Let me guess, a raise? Well, too bad, you're not getting it." Ryou said sarcastically.

"Actually no. Actually I'd like to leave in 2 hours today." Ichigo said looking directly at him.

"Why you have a hot date with Masaya (Gag) tonight?" Ryou asked annoyed.

"Yes. I'd like to leave in 2 hours to get there early & surprise him, 'cause I'm usually late." Ichigo stated looking at him.

"What's new? You're always late." Ryou said stating the obvious.

"That's not fair! I was on time today! Please let me leave in 2 hours." Ichigo begged.

"No Ichigo. You're not skipping work to go on a date with (Gag) Masaya (Gag)." Ryou said simply.

"Oh, come on Shirogane. I was early today, & I can come in after the dates over. I'll stay after hours & clean the café! Please! Please Shirogane!" Ichigo pleading.

"(Sighs) Fine! However, _you _have to come in right after & stay 'till 6:30." Ryou sighed.

"Yay! Thank you Shirogane! I'll be here at 3:00, I promise!" Ichigo squealed hugging him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get back to work, now! I had better see you here at 3:00 & no later than that!" Ryou yelled as she ran out of his room.

"Okay! I'll see you then!" Ichigo yelled running down the stairs. 'I shouldn't have said that. The others will be gone & I'll be here alone. Well except for Shirogane-San & Keiichiro. (AN. Don't know how to spell last name.)

"What's with Ichigo? She's seems really happy, like she's on cloud 9 or something." Purin said.

"Yeah, she does seem really happy." Lettuce said.

"Oh, she's probably has a date with that Aoyama guy." Minto said sipping her tea.

"Yeah. Well at least she's happy. She's leaving at noon." Zakuro stated.

"I'm really happy for her. I wish I had somebody to love." Lettuce said.

"Yeah me too." Purin said.

"What are you taking about Purin? You have Tart. I see you two every day at the park playing together." Minto said.

"What?! Tart & I are just friends!" Purin yelled waving her arms around.

"Sure you guys are." Minto said rolling her eyes.

**Three Hours Later:**

"Well see ya guys later!" Ichigo called running out of the changing rooms & out of Café Mew Mew.

"Bye Ichigo!" Lettuce called.

"Have fun!" Purin called.

"Good luck kid!" Zakuro called.

"Whose gonna do all this work? Ichigo you owe me one!" Minto yelled annoyed at having to do work. (_Poor Minto. She has to do work._)

Ichigo had found these neat matching bracelets for her (rolls eyes) Masaya.

Now she was at the park looking for him. She was looking near a fountain when she saw a couple giggling & kissing under a tree.

She smiled. She thought it reminded her of herself & Masaya. Then Ichigo heard something unexpected.

"Oh Masaya. I'm so glad that you're deciding to breakup with Ichigo for me. It's about time you did it too. You've been with me for 6 months now. Don't you think it's time you told her that you've found someone much better than her? I mean you cheating her with me feels like your cheating on me too 'cause you're still leading her on." The girl said. Ichigo recognized the voice. It was her best friend; let me rephrase that, so-called best friend.

"Nah. I think I'll lead her on some more. It's fun actually. She's so dumb that she hasn't even figured out I've been cheating on her." Masaya said.

He's the stupid one; he didn't even notice Ichigo come up behind him. She then started yelling at the two.

"How could you Berry?! You were supposed to be my best friend! You were supposed to be there whenever I needed a friend! & you Masaya! You promised that you'd love me forever! I thought we had something special! You jerk! I don't ever want to see you again! Either of you! Don't neither of you come near or speak to me!" Ichigo yelled tears blurring her vision & choking on her sobs.

She then slapped Berry & kicked Masaya where no man (well Masaya isn't at all really a man, is he? He's more of a pussy) wishes to be kicked. (Go Ichigo.)

She then ran away, but she didn't get too far because Masaya ran up behind her rammed her onto the ground & pinned her there, then it was his turn to yell.

"Damnit Ichigo! How dare you kick me & slap my girlfriend. You're going to pay for this!" Masaya yelled getting up.

He then roughly grabbed Ichigo by the arm & threw more like slammed her into a tree, then a brick wall & then finally the ground where he started beating her.

After he was done, Berry started hitting & kicking her. After she was done with adding more damage to Ichigo, Berry & Masaya left, left her there to die. (Nice Huh?) Well that's what they thought; Ichigo weakly got up & slowly & painfully stumbled to the café. She was going to the café, she couldn't go home. She didn't want her parents to worry. She was gonna be late, but she didn't care.

'Shirogane's gonna be really mad at me, but I don't care. He won't even care about me; he'll still make me work. Keiichiro will care though, he always cares.' Ichigo thought as she fell over, again.

Nobody was out, nobody was gonna help her. It was pouring cats & dogs out. (raining.)


	2. Explaining

**Explaining**

* * *

So let's see, where did we leave off. Oh yeah, I know! That stupid tree hugger, Masaya & that bitch, Berry were beating up Ichigo & left her there to die. Let's continue, shall we?

* * *

Ichigo was now halfway to Café Mew Mew & was stumbling in pain when she ran into somebody. That somebody was Keiichiro.

"Ichigo?! What happened to you?!" Keiichiro asked before Ichigo passed out, but before she hit the ground, he caught her.

"Oh my. Ichigo, what happened to you I wonder." Keiichiro said to himself as he got her to the café.

Once at the café Keiichiro placed Ichigo in a booth & got medical stuff such as ointments to make sure the cuts, bruises & the other various injuries she got from the bastard & the bitch. He then got bandages to bandage her up with.

"Ryou! Get down here right now! I found Ichigo! You should come see this!" Keiichiro yelled up the stairs.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute!" Ryou yelled.

**Two Minutes Later:**

"Ok. I'm here. What's going on? OMG! Ichigo! What happened?!" Ryou asked alarmed.

"I don't know. I was looking for Ichigo when she bumped into me. I had asked her what was wrong, but she just stared at me & then she passed out. After that I carried her here." Keiichiro said then added, "She's also got a fever."

"Mmmmn. What's going on? What's wrong? How did I get here? Keiichiro? Ryou?" Ichigo asked alarmed.

"Ichigo, calm down. We don't know what happened to you. I found you walking, well limping to the café. I asked you what happened, but you didn't answer, instead you passed out." Keiichiro said.

"What happened Ichigo? What happened to Masaya?" Ryou asked. After he said Masaya (Gag) Ichigo started bawling.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? What happened between you two?" Keiichiro & Ryou asked.

"…Well…I was at…the park looking for…Mas-Ayoma (?) when I saw…this couple making out & giggling…& I thought it reminded me of Ayoma & myself. But then…I heard the girl say something.

She said: _Oh Masaya. I'm so glad that you're deciding to breakup with Ichigo for me. It's about time you did it too. You've been with me for 6 months now. Don't you think it's time you told her that you've found someone much better than her? I mean you cheating her with me feels like your cheating on me too 'cause you're still leading her on. I found out that that girl was Berry._

Then Ayoma said: _Nah. I think I'll lead her on some more. It's fun actually. She's so dumb that she hasn't even figured out I've been cheating on her. Then I started yelling at them. I slapped Berry & kick Ayoma where the sun don't shine. After all that, I told them to stay away from me & I ran away. After I ran away Ayoma ran after me & when he finally caught up with me he pushed me to the ground & started yelling at me. Then he yanked me up by my arm & slammed into a tree, brick wall & then back on the ground & then he started beating me. Berry then began to beat me as well & then they walked away. They left me for dead. I from there got up & started walking to the café, falling over a few times & that's when I ran into Keiichiro._" Ichigo said & then started to cry. She started crying uncontrollably into Ryou's shirt.

Awhile later Ichigo was still crying her eyes out while Ryou & Keiichiro were trying to comfort her. Ryou was rubbing her back while she continued to cry, while Keiichiro was making tea & cake for the 3 of them.

'That bastard's going to pay for this! He can't hurt my strawberry! How dare he?! If he lays 1 fingerer on her I swear there'll be hell to pay. And Berry, she was supposed to be Ichigo's best friend. Well I'm gonna have her kicked off the team!' Ryou thought angrily gently rubbing Ichigo's back.

'Poor Ichigo. I can't believe that Masaya did that to her. I mean he cared for her so much. Well I guess I was wrong. Well he's definitely fired & so is Berry. She was just using poor Ichigo. Knowing Ryou, he's not gonna let them get away with this.' Keiichiro thought.

Just as he brought the cake & tea out the other mews came in.


	3. Hope You Feel Better Dad

**Hope You Feel Better/Dad**

* * *

So lets see, where did we leave off. Oh yeah that's right, Ichigo told Ryou & Keiichiro what Masaya & Berry did & the mews came by. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

"What happened?!" The girls all asked concerned.

"Masaya cheated on her with Berry, and then they decided to beat her up." Ryou said angrily.

"That bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Minto yelled.

"Oh Ichigo, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Why would Berry do that na no da? She's mean Na no da!" Purin exclaimed.

"I never liked her in the first place; I knew she was nothing but trouble. Now she does a thing like this to Ichigo, that's low even for her." Zakuro said.

"Ryou, maybe she should stay here tonight. She could stay in the spare room." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best thing to do. If her parents saw her like this, they'd bombard her with questions. Just call her parents & tell them she's helping Purin baby-sit her brothers & sisters." Ryou said.

"Kay." Keiichiro said going to the kitchen.

"Sighs. Okay. Ichigo, you're going to stay here tonight. You'll be staying in the spare bedroom across from my room, kay?" Ryou asked as Ichigo calmed down a little.

"Okay." Was all she said before getting up & went to the changing room, but Ryou stopped her.

"Ichigo, you don't have to clean the café tonight. Minto & Lettuce will take care of it." He said as Ichigo stared.

"What?! What do you mean I will work tonight?!" Minto screamed.

"Minto, calm down. It's for Ichigo. We'll gladly do it." Lettuce said.

"Good. Now, go get your uniforms on while I take Ichigo up to the spare room. Zakuro & Purin, you two can go home if you wish." Ryou said as he took Ichigo upstairs.

"Kay. See ya later. Feel better Ichigo." Zakuro said leaving.

"Bye bye! Hope you feel better Ichigo-chan, Na no da! Bye Shirogane-San" (An: Chan is girl, right & San is boy, right? Tell me if I'm wrong.)

Purin said bouncing out the door after Zakuro.

"Well let's get to work." Lettuce said going to the changing rooms along with a complaining Minto.

"Why do I have to do this?" Minto mumbled.

**With Keiichiro:**

"Ok. Now what was Ichigo's home number again?" Keiichiro asked himself.

"Oh, here it is." he said dialing her number.

_"Hello, Momomiya residence, Sakura Momomiya. How may I help you?" _

"Hello, Mrs. Momomiya, this is Ichigo's boss."

_"Oh. Is Ichigo alright? What happened?" _

"Ichigo's fine, Mrs. Momomiya. I'm supposed to call you & tell you she's helping Purin, one of her friends, baby-sit tonight."

_"Oh, ok. Well tell her that's fine. Oh & sir, its Ms. Momomiya. My husband died a month ago in a plane accident when he was on a business trip. She never told you?"_

"No, she didn't, but I'm sure she had her reasons."

_"That's odd. She told me she told you guys, but she couldn't get out of work. Well I guess she's still upset about it."_

"Well she didn't tell us, but we'll ask her about it. However, you're probably right. She must be going through a hard time. Well bye, Ms. Momomiya & I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Keiichiro said.

_"It's ok. Bye & when you talk to Ichigo please be gentle about it."_ Sakura said from the other line.

"Kay, bye." Keiichiro said again & hung up.

"Hmm. They never drank their tea. It got cold, guess I'll make some more for them." Keiichiro making them all tea, and then let Minto & Lettuce go home.

**Upstairs:**

"Well this is where you'll be staying." Ryou said.

"Ok. Thank you Shirogane, for everything." Ichigo said as she sat on the bed.

"Hey, no problem." Ryou said as Keiichiro came up with the tea & a very serious look plastered on his face.

"Well I just talked to your mother, Ichigo. She said she'd be fine with you "babysitting" tonight, & she also told me something else. Something about a month ago & your father." Keiichiro said making Ichigo look down.

"Keiichiro, what's going on?" Ryou asked looking from him to Ichigo.

"Well, it's not really my place to say. Ichigo are you going to tell him, or do I have to?" Keiichiro asked calmly looking at the young girl.

"My dad died in a plain accident a month ago on his way to Europe for a business trip. He wasn't supposed to die. He didn't just die, he was killed." Ichigo said remembering what her mother had told her.

**Flashback:**

_"Mother, I'm home! Mother? What's wrong mom? What happened?" _Ichigo asked scared.

_"Ichigo, sweetie you might wanna sit down for this." Sakura said to her daughter. _

_"Ok. Mother what's going on?" _Ichigo asked as her mother sat next to her.

_"Well first off. I'm pregnant." _Sakura said.

_"Mom that great! Is it a boy or a girl?" _Ichigo asked recovering form shock.

_"Well, both. I'm having twins." _Sakura said looking at Ichigo.

_"That's great! Wait! Aren't you happy? You look sad." _Ichigo said looking at her mother with confusion.

_"Well, that's the other thing. Ichigo, your father's dead." _Sakura said.

_"Hahaha! Funny! Great one mom. No, really what's wrong?" _Ichigo asked thinking it was a joke, but when she saw her mother cry she wasn't so sure.

_"It's no joke Ichigo. The plain he was on had terrorist on it & they killed your father, because he got in the way. The terrorist were arrested. They tried to save your father, but it was too late. He was shot in the arms, stomach, legs, chest & head killing him instantly. I'm sorry Ichigo, but at least you got to know him, your brother & sister will never get to meet him." _Sakura stated & watched her daughter go into a complete fit.

_"No! It's not true! He's not dead! Mom, he can't do this! This isn't fair; he was supposed to be there for you, me & now the new twins! How can this happen to us?! This has to be a bad dream!" _Ichigo screamed falling to the ground in tears.

_"I'm sorry Ichigo." _Sakura said hugging her daughter until she calmed down. _"I'm sorry mom." _Ichigo said.

_"It's ok hunny. At least he died to save us. The terrorist weren't after him; they were after us for some reason. He protected us." _Sakura said.

_"That's a good thing. So did you decide on the names for the babies yet?" _Ichigo asked.

_"No, I thought I'd let you pick them." _Sakura said.

_"Really?" _Ichigo asked.

_"Yeah. Go ahead" Sakura said simply._

_"Ok. How about Raspberry for the girl & Blueberry for the boy?" _Ichigo asked.

_"Sounds good Ichigo. You know I love you right. I'll never let anything happen to you, Raspberry or Blueberry. You know that right?" _Sakura asked.

_"Yeah, I know that. I love you too."_ Ichigo said hugging her mother & the babies.

**End Flashback:**

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." Keiichiro said.

"However, you're going to have a little brother & sister." Ryou said.

"I know, I'm happy about that, but I still miss my father, even if he was annoying & weird. How do you deal with your parents deaths?" Ichigo asked Ryou, while sipping her tea.

"Well, Strawberry. I know that they'll never be far, that they'll always be in my heart, like your dad will be in yours. I also know that they're watching over me from heaven as your dad is watching you." Ryou said making Ichigo smile a bit.

"Thank you Ryou & Keiichiro." Ichigo said hugging both of them.

"You're welcome Ichigo." Ryou & Keiichiro said noticing Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"Poor Ichigo. She's been though a lot already." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah, first her father dies & now that prick Aoyama cheated on her with that bitch Berry. They're both gonna pay dearly. However, on the bright side of things, she's gonna be a big sister." Ryou said sighing.

"Yeah. That's a good thing." Keiichiro said also sighing as they went to their rooms.


	4. Boys Arrive

**Boys Arrive**

* * *

So let's see, where did we leave off. Oh yeah that's right, we found out about what happened to Ichigo's dad. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

That night a plane arrived & off got four boys.

The first boy was about 20 & tall, maybe 6'0 & about 120lbs.

The second boy was about 19 & tall, not as tall as the first, maybe 5'5" & about 115lbs.

The third boy was about 16 & pretty tall, but compared to the first one, he's short, maybe 5'0" & about 100lbs.

The three of them are also thin.

Then the forth boy was about 17, tall, maybe 5'3" & about 105lbs, also thin. He however didn't really stay with the other three; he took off in a different direction. He was the one called Max, Masaya's cousin.

Masaya & Max are almost exactly alike. The difference is that Masaya is taller, tree hugger, loves the color blue, hates the color green & is a dirty cheater.

Max is shorter, not by much though, hates the color blue, loves the color green, loves grass & isn't a dirty cheater.

They're both evil & are originally ciniclons; Masaya is Deep Blue & Max is Dark Green. Masaya is dating Berry & Max is dating Cherry, Berry's sister.

**Back to the other three boys:**

"We're finally here in Japan." Kyle said stretching.

Kyle is what the oldest one goes by is as I said 20 and is Ryou's cousin. His parents died in a car accident when he was five & he has moved from foster home to foster home until he found the right one & until he turned 18.

Now Ryou is his only family member alive & Ryou barely knows him, they've only met four or five times. He has not married nor does he have a girlfriend, but he seems to get the attention of many girls. He is also good friends with Keiichiro.

He owns a minivan & has three houses, more like mansion. He has one in America, one in Japan & one in the UK. He's incredible smart; he graduated collage when he was only 14. So far, his only friends are the other two boys with him.

He is very polite, but at the same time very stubborn. Kyle has yellow hair with orange streaks going through it, purple eyes & small mole on his chin.

"So, where we staying?" Miles asked looking' around.

Miles is what the middle of the three goes by & is like is said 19 & is Lettuce's cousin. He moved out of his parents' place when he was about 14, due to the fact that he hates them. He says that they're too perfect & they expect him to be perfect, sit up straight & all that crap.

He loves Bridget's family better than his parents. He has no girlfriend & his parents, brother & sister all thinks he's gay, but he's not, he flirts with all the cute girls. He like Kyle knows about the Mew Mew Project, but he doesn't know any of the mews cept Lettuce, but he doesn't know she's a mew.

He's originally from Great Brittan, but he moved from place to place which is another reason he left his parents.

He just graduated collage, he's smart, but he doesn't act his age, he acts more like his shoe size. Like Kyle, Miles only friends are Kyle, Lyle & his cousins. He can be polite when he wants, but he's mostly a smooth talker & loves to annoy Kyle. Miles has navy blue hair with purple streaks through, green eyes & a small nose.

"I don't care where we stay as long as I can sleep." Lyle said yawning.

Lyle is what the youngest of the three goes by & like I said he's only 16. He can't live with his parents cause his dad is a total drunk & he killed Lyle's mother when he was 14. He is now under the custody of well, Kyle.

Lyle is Ichigo's cousin & looks almost like her. He doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He realized he was gay along time ago & everyone's just find with that as long as he could find somebody to love, & to love him.

He's not really a flirt as much a really good kid with attitude. He likes girls, but he doesn't love them.

He is a mew mew & is pretty good in attacking any enemies. Even though he's a boy, he is mistaken for a girl. He's still in school & has no sense of moral. Lyle has long pink hair & brown eyes, just like Ichigo.

"Ok, we'll be staying at my place. The girls will be here tomorrow & then when they get here we'll find Ichigo, Ryou & the others." Kyle said.

"Fine. At least we'll get to meet the mews & the other girls that are coming tomorrow. We can have some fun with them." Miles said grinning.

"Yeah, whatever you flirt & get nowhere with the girls, just like I'll nowhere with the guys." Lyle said.

"Let's just go, so we can get a goodnight sleep." Kyle said annoyed.

"Fine!" Miles & Lyle said annoyed.

**At Kyle's Place:**

"Ok, here we are." Kyle said as a butler came out & greeted them taking their things in.

"Wow!" Lyle exclaimed looking around.

"Nice place." Miles said looking up & down.

"Well I'll show you to your rooms. This is my room, so you know where I am. Miles your room is upstairs to the left & Lyle same with you 'cept to the right." Kyle said showing them to their rooms.

"Kay. Night Kyle, Miles." Lyle said going to his room & collapsing on his bed asleep.

"Yeah night." Kyle & Miles said.

"Night idiot." Kyle said as Miles went to his room.

"Yeah night loser." Miles said falling asleep. Finally Kyle went to sleep after an hour.

* * *

Stupid chapter, I know but this is all I could come up with, the next chapter will probably suck as well.


	5. Girls Arrive

**Girls Arrive**

* * *

So let's see, where did we leave off. Oh yeah that's right, The boys arrived. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

The next day another plane arrived, this time this one had for girls on it.

The first girl was about 16, very thin, about 5'6" 128lbs & had short red hair with black highlights, red eyes, red shirt that was about 5" above her stomach & very low cut that said "I'm Perfect, You're Not, Too Bad!" red mini skirt that on the front said "You Want?" & on the back, it said "Come & Get It.", & then she had red hooker boots. Her name was Cherry & she's Berry's twin cousin. (-they were born in the same year, same month, same week, same day, same hour, same minute, same second & the same hospital.-)

She went to look for her favorite cousin, her cousin's (gag) "perfect" boyfriend & her (gag) "perfect" boyfriend, Max. (Max, because I forgot to explain what he looked like in the last chapter, I'm gonna do that now.) Max looks almost exactly like Masaya cept his hair is silver.

Cherry comes from a family of hookers, sluts, whores, whatever or however you wanna put it. She was "forced" to leave her parents & go live with Berry & her family, which is any better. Cherry's mother is a pole dancer & works in those kinds of clubs. Her father is a drug dealer. Her brother are in jail & her sister is a prostitute. So there's Cherry.

**With The Other Girls:**

"I never want to be on another plane in my entire life!" All three girls complained.

"Well now that we're off the plane let's go back to our place, pick our rooms, drop our stuff off, find the boys & meet the other mew mews!" Riley, the oldest of the three exclaimed.

Riley is about 5'7", 140lbs, thin, 19 & single. Her last boyfriend was a dick head, & a funny coincidence his first name was "Dick" & his last name was "Head" bring them together his name was "Dick Head."

She would just like a nice, kind, loving & caring man to love. She had dark purple hair with light blue highlights, jade colored eyes, & a white, blue, red & orange shirt with an angel & a devil on it. The top half of the shirt was white & blue with the angel saying "Angel," the bottom of the shirt was red & orange with the devil saying "Devil" the middle of the shirt was a clash of white, blue, red & orange saying "Or" & on the back of her shirt said "**YOU CHOOSE**!" Then she had matching hip huggers & shoes to go with it.

She is Zakuro's & cousin & she used to live her grandparents cause her parents are dead. Her mother died during giving birth to her youngest child & her father couldn't handle three children, two toddlers & an infant so he committed suicide by shooting himself. So as you can obviously see she doesn't know her parents all too well. She has two younger sisters Miley & Kiley, Riley's the older one out of the three.

"Ok! But before we do any of that, can we go find something to eat? I'm starving!" Kiley whined.

Kiley is 18 exactly 5'4" & 130lbs. She has dark blue hair with light purple highlights & jade colored eyes. Kiley wants a kind, smart, caring, loving & a sensible man to have & love & to have & love her back. She was wearing a pink shirt that said "I WON'T DATE YOU 'TILL I KNOW YOU & YOUR PERSONALITY!" in purple letters with a black skirt that said "KEEP OFF! THAT MEANS YOU!"

She barely knows her parents, I mean she was only two when she died & he killed himself. In her case, she doesn't want to know her father.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat." Miley said.

Miley is about 5'0" 125lbs, thin, 17 & single, lives with Riley & Kiley, in-fact the three of them are sisters. She has light purple hair with dark blue highlights & jade colored eyes. Miley wants a bad boy, not some goody two shoe men, she likes them, but not for her. She had a cool blue shirt on that says "**FOR EVERY BAD GIRL, THERE'S A BAD BOY!**" in big bold gold letters & then she was wearing a cool purple skirt down to her knees that said "**DON'T TOUCH, CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE!**" in big bold gold letters on the back & then a plain pair of white sneakers. Miley is the youngest child, but she don't care.

She doesn't know her parents all too well; she was only a baby when they died. She didn't really know them at all.

"Fine let's go to the house pick our rooms, drop our stuff off, and then find something to eat, then find the guys, if they're even up and then find the other mews." Riley said looking at the other two.

"Right!" Miley & Kiley yelled.

"Alright! Let's go!" All three of them yelled running off while giggling.

"Kay, we're finally here!" The girls yelled as they were greeted by the maids, butlers & servants, which were all good friends with the girls.

"Hi everyone!" The girls said as they passed all 9 of them. Each one of the girls has a maid, butler & servant.

"Good day young mistresses." The maids, butlers & servants said as they bowed.

Once inside they found their rooms.

Riley's room was blue & white. Kiley's room was pink & white.

Miley's room was purple & white.

After they dropped their stuff off, they all had a sandwich, drink & snack of their choosing. Then after that, they were off to find the guys & the others.


	6. Questions & Answers?

**Questions & Answers**

* * *

So let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yeah that's right, the girl arrived. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

**At The Café: **

Ichigo was just waking up from a nice sleep. She was feeling a little better since she had told Ryou & Keiichiro about her dad & the new twins that would arrive in seven short months.

She decided that she would tell the other mews today at work. However, she was still upset about the death & her father's death & more or less about Masaya & Berry, but she was slowly starting to get over that, she was still in a little pain.

About five minutes later Ichigo was dressed in a pink shirt that said "Don't Give Me Any Attitude, I Already Have My Own!" (I have a shirt that says that cept mine is blue, not pink.) & a black skirt about 5" below her knees, pink socks & black shoes. She then crossed the crossed the hall to Ryou's room.

Ryou had woken up a while ago & was now sitting at his computer doing whatever it is that he does at the computer.

Ryou was wearing a black T-shirt that showed off his muscular arms & (which Masaya doesn't have, he has scrawny arms & hairy chicken legs) said in gold letters "Life. GET ONE! I ALREADY HAVE ONE!" & a pair of white shorts with light blue at the bottom that showed off his clean-shaven legs, white socks & black shoes.

Ryou was just about to start a research paper when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ryou called thinking it was Keiichiro.

"Shirogane? Can I talk to you?" Ichigo asked with caution.

"Strawberry? You knocked. That's a first. However, that's not the point is it? I don't mean to be rude, I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"Well I just wanted to know if you could…uh…well…tell me a little…about yourself. I mean if you want to, that is." Ichigo said looking downward thinking he was gonna say no.

"Sure, but only if you tell me about yourself." Ryou said.

"Ok, deal." Ichigo said looking around.

"Ok. Why don't you sit on my bed, or you could sit on the chair & I'll sit on the bed." Ryou offered.

"No. The bed is ok, thanks. You can sit with me you know. It is after all your bed." Ichigo said looking at the ground blushing.

"Sure. Ok." Ryou said noticing her blush.

So once they got situated (Ichigo was sitting at the head of his bed & he was at the foot of his bed & they were facing each other) they sat in awkward silence.

Ryou was the first to break the silence, "so, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I, uh…Why do you keep your room so empty? I mean why don't you have any posters, a television, radio or anything. Your room is just so…so…so blank." Ichigo just blabbed out.

"Hahahah. I don't really know why I don't have that stuff. I don't have posters cause they're just something to look & they get ripped easily. I don't have a television because I don't really watch T.V. & then there's the television in the lounge. As for a radio, I had one, but it broke." Ryou said then added, "I didn't buy a new one cause I have no interest in them if I don't listen to music. I don't listen to music cause I'm never really in my room unless I'm on my computer, sleeping or in the shower, or arguing with you."

"Oh, your turn." Ichigo said.

"Kay. What do you all have in your room?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I have my bed, a television, radio, desk, a bunch of stuffed animals, lamp, dream catcher, movies, CDs, DVDs, clothes, shoes, books, magazines, pictures of my friends & family & all sorts of other stuff. I have to get rid of the stuff that shithead Aoyama gave me, starting with this damn bell." Ichigo said holding up the bell.

"Here let me see that." Ryou said.

"Kay." Was all Ichigo said.

"Now you're sure that you don't want this anymore?" Ryou asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Ichigo said simply.

"Ok then." Ryou said going into one of his drawers on the side of the bed. Taking out a hammer, he went to his bed table, laid the bell down, & smashed the bell into little pieces.

After her threw those pieces out he let Ichigo cut the ribbon into smaller pieces & throw those out.

"Thank you Shirogane. Next question. Did you have any brothers or sisters? If you did could you tell me what they're like & what I'm in for? Or if you don't could you guess what they're like & what I might be in for?" Ichigo asked.

"I had an older brother & a younger sister, but they did last too long. My older brother's name was Darren, & he died when I was about five. He was killed in a car accident coming back from a party. He & three of his other friends were coming back from a party where alcohol was served. Darren & one of his other friends were in the back seat & the other two were in the front. Darren & his friend in the back were sober, but the two in the front were drunk as hell. The one driving was driving so fast that when he turned a sharp corner it flew off a cliff. My younger sister died a year later when I was six, she was three. She died of splenic trauma. Splenic trauma is physical injury to the spleen. Splenic trauma is more common in children than in adults. In general, children are prone to abdominal injuries due to accidents and falls and because their abdominal organs are less protected by bone, muscle and fat. You looked confused so I thought I'd explain it. Older sibling are great cause they can protect the younger ones like you'll have to do for you younger brother & sister. Then younger siblings can be a pain, but they're fun to have around. They also tire you out. " Ryou explained.

Oh, ok. Thanks for that. Your turn."

"Ok. Well obviously, you've never had a younger or older sibling. Have you ever babysat before?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, lots of time. I love babysitting. Soon, well maybe not so soon, I'll get to babysit my two new younger siblings." Ichigo said.

"What were your parents' names & what were they like? If I may ask." Ichigo asked.

"Sure. My parents' names were Ami & Li Shirogane. (An: don't know their real names.) My father was an archeologist, scientist & a great man. Though sometimes he got so absorbed in his work. He had brown hair & brown eyes. My mother was really kind, caring, warmhearted & really I guess is what other people say is beautiful. She had blonde hair & blue eyes like me & some people say we look alike. You know how they died so yeah." Ryou said.

"What's your mother's name & what's she like? Then if I may ask, what was your dad's name & what was he like?" Ryou asked.

"My mother's name is Sakura Momomiya & she's crazy, weird, funny a little laidback, embarrassing & fun to be around, I guess. She has red hair & brown eyes like & I guess people say we look alike. My dad's name was Shintaro Momomiya & he was the same as mom cept the laidback part, he was very over protective of me. He didn't like Aoyoma at all, I guess he was right. He never liked me dating. He had dark purple hair & dark brown eyes." Ichigo said looking down.

"Well, you were his only daughter, his angel as I guess he would put it. He just didn't want to see you get hurt. He was right about Aoyama to. Now if your dad was still alive, I'm sure he'd kick Aoyama's sorry ass." Ryou said.

"Well that's all I want to know for now. Thanks for telling me about yourself, Ryou. It was nice getting to know you a little. I'll be back to ask you more about yourself. I like getting to know you, Ryou. Oh, & thanks again for last night." Ichigo said lightly kissing him on the cheek & walked out the door.

'Why did I kiss him?' That was all Ichigo was thinking about until she bumped into the other mews, & that's when she told them about her father, Raspberry & Blueberry.

They congregated her & went to work, Minto even helped.

**Back With Ryou:**

"She kissed me & called me by my first name." Ryou said to himself as he sat there on his bed before going back to his computer.


	7. Meeting Everyone Pt 1!

I forgot to do thanks in my last chapter, so I'm doing it now

Vermont Cox: Thank u 4 all that u have said & I'll try 2 update as fast as I can, & yes I will be putting more Ryou in it as well. I also love him as well, but a lot of girls do. If u have any idea for me, then put them down & I might just use them

sonata hirano: Thank u 4 ur kind words. I might use some of ur ideas & if u have any new 1s I might just use them. No Max will not fall for Ichigo. Ur right Berry's family stinks. Miles as u could see found out Ryou loved Ichigo & then decided to use that & decided to start "fake flirting" with Ichigo

Ember Shirogane: Thank u for telling me how to spell Masaya's last name & for ur nice words.

* * *

**Meeting Everyone Pt. 1!**

* * *

So lets see, where did we leave off. Oh yeah that's right, questions were answered. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

**With The Girls:**

"So girls ready to go?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kiley said.

"Yeah, but who are we going to search for first?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. Whoever we meet first I guess." Riley stated.

"Ok, then. Let's get goin'" Miley said as they walked to their own mopeds.

"Time for the Mew Mew Search!" Kiley said as they set off.

The girls had all showered & changed 4 hours before they left, so yeah. Why they take so long, I will never know. (I may be a girl, but I still don't get why it take girls so long to take showers & get changed. It only takes me about 5 minutes to shower & about another 3-5 minutes to get dressed & brush my hair.)

Riley was wearing a red skirt about 3" below her knees with a blue shirt that said "**NO BOY WILL EVER BRING ME DOWN! I WILL FIND MR. RIGHT ON MY OWN!**" on the front & "**SO IF I DON'T TALK TO YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PERVERT**!" on the back. She was also wearing red, white knee high socks with blue slip on shoes. She was wearing light makeup with her necklace that said "Riley" & her two heart bracelets with matching earrings.

Miley was wearing a short pink skirt about 4" above her knees & a purple shirt that was about 2" above her stomach that said "**R U A BAD BOY, CAUSE IF U R, I'M UR GIRL, UR BAD GIRL!**" She was also wearing pink & purple thigh high socks with white platform shoes. She was wearing not light, but not heavy makeup with her necklace that said "Miley" & her six dandling bracelets & hoop earrings.

Kiley was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt that said "**I'M NOT A BOY TOY…**" with a matching sky blue skirt about 3" below her knees that said "**…SO DON'T TOUCH & STAY BACK, THAT MEANS YOU!**" She was also wearing dark blue ankle high socks with tennis shoes, light makeup with her necklace that said "Kiley" & her beaded bracelets with Kilala earrings.

**With The Boys:**

"Now that everybody's eaten, let's set off." Kyle said.

"What?! Already?! It's only ten in the morning!" Miles whined.

"Oh suck it up, Miles! We're leaving now because we have to find the mew mews & the other three new mew girls! We'll search all day if we have to!" Lyle said sighing annoyed.

"He's right, let's go so we can find them." Kyle said.

"Yeah, let's get to it." Lyle said.

"Agggg! Fine!" Miles yelled defeated as they headed out. Once outside they headed towards their motorcycles & set off.

The boys had only taken a shower & changed about half an hour ago, so yeah.

Kyle was wearing loose white jeans with a blue button up shirt that said, "**I'M HAPPY JUST THE WAY I AM, SO _DON'T_ TRY TO CHANGE ME!**" He was also wearing white socks with grey tennis shoes.

Miles was wearing baggy shorts that showed his black boxers, a white shirt that said "**HEY LADIES, LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? WELL COME & GET IT!**" He was also wearing his favorite white socks with brown tennis shoes.

Lyle was wearing a pair of green sweat pants with a yellow long-sleeved shirt that said, "**I'M ME & I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, BUG OFF & LEAVE ME ALONE!**" He was also wearing black socks & shoes.

So about an hour later Riley, Miley, Kiley, Kyle, Miles & Kiley all managed to bump into (literally) one another.

"OWW! What the hell?!" They all screamed.

"Well, hello girls. How u doin'? You wanna hang out with me?" Miles asked making Miley giggle a bit.

"Ugh. Who are you guys anyways. You're lucky you didn't crash are mopeds or that we didn't crash your motorcycles." Riley said annoyed.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Kiley said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this was spose to happen for a reason." Lyle said.

"Maybe so. Let's all introduce each other & find out for ourselves. Let's let the ladies start, shall we?" Kyle said being a gentleman.

"Well ok. If you insist." The girls said.

"I'm Riley Nukuoro, the older of my two sisters." "I'm Kiley Nukuoro, the middle of my two sisters."

"I'm Miley Nukuoro, the youngest of my two sisters."

"I'm Kyle Shirogane, the older of my two friends."

"I'm Miles Verdant, the middle of my two friends.

"I'm Lyle Momomiya, the younger of my two friends."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The boys yelled.

"HOLD THE PHONE!" The girls yelled.

"We're supposed to be looking for you guys, then the other mew mews!" All of them yelled at the same time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, uh girls." Kyle said.

"Like wise." Riley said.

"Are you related to Ichigo Momomiya?" Miley asked Lyle.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you guys know where she is?" Lyle asked.

"No. we don't know where anybody is. Do you?" The girls asked.

"No. We were hoping you would know." The boys said.

"Well, enough of this. How would you Miley like to go on a date with me?" Miles asked.

"Well that depends. Are you a bad boy?" Miley asked.

"You know I am." Miles said.

"Well ok then, it's a date, let's find everybody for our first date to get to know each other, then we can go on a real date." Miley said.

"Wow! You're a bad girl aren't you?" Miles said.

"Yeah, have a problem with that?" Miley asked.

"No not at all. Miles likely." Miles said.

"Ok you two. We need to go & find the others." Riley & Kiley said.

"They're right. We need to go." Kyle & Lyle said.

"Fine, let's go, ruin our fun." Miley & Miles said annoyed.

So the six new friends traveled together to find Ryou, Ichigo, Keiichiro & the other mew mews & team up with everybody.

* * *

So what'd you think. Tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon.

Until next time.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	8. Meeting Everyone Pt 2 & Cafe Fights

**Meeting Everyone Pt. ****2**

At The Café: "Ichigo, are you sure you want to work the rest of the day? You could have the rest of the day off if you'd like." Elliot said as he looked at the extremely pale Ichigo.

The girls were all on their break & Ichigo was really pale & started backing up. She started getting scared 'cause of who were just coming in. That was when Ryou noticed that Masaya & Berry came in, four hours late. The girls & Keiichiro also noticed this & gathered 'round Ichigo.

"You two are late. Any reason why?" Ryou asked glaring at the two.

"Well, yeah. I was like at a bank & like a robber person showed up & like pointed a gun at my head & like Masaya-Kun saved me, so like yeah. So, like you have like no reason to like dock our pay." Berry said smiling.

"Yeah & then we had to go to the ER. Hey Ichigo-San. How are you baby?" Masaya asked smiling sweetly. "Oh, hey Ichigo." Berry said after Masaya.

"Well actually, not only am I not paying you, you're both fired." Ryou said simply. "What?! Why?!" The idiots, I mean Berry & Masaya asked shocked. Then they became furious.

"You can't fire us!" "I'm a mew mew & the girls' friend & Ichigo's "best" friend!" Berry yelled. "Yeah & I'm the Blue Knight & Ichigo's boyfriend!" Masaya yelled walking over to Ichigo.

"Well, last I checked Ichigo broke up with you, 'cause you were cheating on her with Berry, which is why the both of you are fired. Oh & Berry, you're no longer a mew mew. Before you say you are, no you're not 'cause we removed your animal DNA last night after Ichigo told us everything." Ryou said still glaring at the two.

"What?! Don't listen to Ichigo! She's lying! Gimme my powers back!" Berry yelled furious.

"Berry, we have know Ichigo longer then you, & we know Ichigo wouldn't lie to us, expesially about this. As for you Masaya, I knew you couldn't be trusted. I never liked you." Ryou said pissed.

"You! I can't believe you told them about last night, Ichigo! You're a little whore of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you, Ichigo Momomiya!" Masaya yelled running towards her, while Berry started throwing stuff at everyone to distract them. (Hey, why not.)

Just as Masaya was about to hit Ichigo Ryou blocked his way & punched him in the face, while the other girls took care of Berry the Bitch.

* * *

With Riley, Miley, Kiley, Lyle, Miles & Kyle: "Hey, isn't that Caf'e Mew Mew up ahead? That's where Ryou, Ichigo, Zakaro, Lettuce & all the others work, right?" Miles & Miley asked. 

"Yeah, & I Sense something is wrong. Let's go check it out." Riley & Kyle said.

"Right let's go. We best hurry." Lyle & Kiley said as the six of them rushed off towards the caf'e.

* * *

With Max: "Wow what's going on? That must be Caf'e Mew Mew, the place where the mews work at. I must check this out. Damn! This means my search for my precious Cherry & my dear cousin Masaya will be delayed." Max thought angrily running towards the caf'e. Max was wearing a black ripped sleeved shirt with a skull & crossbones on it with black jeans with holes in the knees & black worn-our tennis shoes.

* * *

With Cherry: "Hmmn? What was that? That came from Caf'e Mew Mew in that direction. I'm gonna have to go check it out & I won't be able to look for Berry, Max or Masaya. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!!!" Cherry yelled running towards the caf'e. Cherry was wearing a red shirt that stoped 3" below her chest, red mini skirt that was so shirt that she shouldn't be bending, (put it that way) her favorite red hooker boots & huge hoop earrings.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. the next 1 should be up soon, & I know I said that for the last chapter, but my old computer kinda shut down & died so we had 2 get a new computer & I had 2 start all over. 

Plz review & I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promice.


	9. Meeting Everyone Pt 3

**Meeting Everyone Pt. ****3**

At The Café: "Stay away from Ichigo! Don't you lay a hand on her!" Ryou yelled at Masaya, who was laying flat on his face on the ground coughing up blood. "You have no right to hurt Ichigo! You were spose to be her best friend, Berry!" The girls yelled at Berry who was crying on the caf'e floor.

* * *

"Hey Cherry!" "Max!" 

"Wow, that was easier then I thought. I thought finding you would be harder since I had to take a little detour to this Caf'e Mew Mew place. So, where you headed, Cherry?" Max asked. "Oh, I'm also goin to this Caf'e Mew Mew place as well. I was thinking the same thing about finding you." Cherry said as they started towards the caf'e.

* * *

"Somethin's goin' on at the caf'e." Miles said as they quicken their pace. "Yeah, there has to be something wrong." Miley said. _"No, really? Maybe we should go check it out."_ Riley & Kiley said sarcastically running to the caf'e. "Kay girls. Why don't we just go & find out what's goin' on." Kyle & Lyle said as they received glares the two girls. "Let's just go already!" Miles & Miley exclaimed.

* * *

At The Caf'e: "What are you guys doin' here?!" Max & Cherry asked annoyed.

"That's none of _your_ goddamned business. However, if you two fags must know, we felt something. Why are you guys here?" The guys asked annoyed.

"Well like you, that's none of _your _goddamn business, but since you told us, we'll tell you. We also felt something." Max said pissed that he & his girlfriend were called fags.

The eight of them then went inside to see what was going on & saw Masaya & Berry on the floor coughing up blood.

"What did you do to our cousins?!" Max & Cherry demanded.

"Cousins?" Everybody but Riley, Miley, Kiley, Kyle, Miles & Lyle asked surprised.

"Yeah, cousins. Come on let's go Masaya, Berry." Cherry & Max said helping them up & left.

* * *

"So, Masaya is Deep Blue & Max is Dark Green." Kyle, Miles & Lyle said looking around. "Yeah, & Berry is Hot Pink & Cherry is Ruby Red." Riley, Miley & Kiley said looking at one another.

"Umm? May we help you?" Ryou & Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again." Lyle said hugging his cousin who hugged back in return. "Lyle, omg it's good to see you too." Ichigo said then realized nobody knew who Lyle was. "Oh, umm everyone, this is my cousin Lyle." "It's nice to meet you." Everyone said. "Likewise."

"Hey Zakuro." Riley, Miley & Kiley said. "Hey you three. Everybody, these are my cousins Riley, Kiley & Miley. They're sisters." Zakuro said. "It's nice to meet you." Everyone said. "Same to you." Miley said. "Pleasure is all ours." Riley said. "We're also mew mews." Kiley said shocking everyone.

"Hi, there Ryou. I'm Kyle, Ryou's cousin. We don't really know one another, due to the fact that we've only met a few times." Kyle said. "its nice to meet you Kyle." Everyone greeted. "Same to you. Oh & just so we get this straight, Lyle, Miles, Ryou, Keiichiro & myself are also mew mews. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. 'How can boys be mew mews too?' Well I don't really know how it happened, it just did." Kyle said. "Ok, that's weird." Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, & Ryou said. "Cool! Na no da!" Purin yelled.

"Hey there Lettuce, long time no see." Miles said. "Yeah, I would say so." Lettuce said then introduced him. "This is my cousin Miles." "Hi Miles! Hope you feel comfey here." Everyone said. "Don't worry, I will." :

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Ichigo."

"I'm Ryou."

"I'm Zakuro."

"I'm Purin!"

"I'm Minto."

"I'm Lettuce."

"I'm Keiichiro. Who were the other two that were in here? They mentioned being cousins."

"Yeah. The girl was Cherry & the boy was Max." Kyle said.

"Cherry is Berry's twin cousin, meaning that they were born on the same day, but by diffrent parents who happen to be sisters or something." Miles said.

"Max is Masaya's cousin & is a real pain." Lyle said.

"Then there's the fact that Masaya is Deep Blue & Max is Dark Green." Kiley said.

"Berry is Hot Pink & Cherry is Ruby Red." Miley said.

"Well you all know Deep Blue. Dark Green is Deep Blue's twin & the two of them together is really bad, especially when they have Hot Pink & Ruby Red who are twins who are engadged to Deep Blue & Dark Green. Plus they almost just as powerful as Deep Blue & Dark Green. The four of them together is really bad, which is why all of us here are mew mews. We're just missing three otheres." Riley said spilling all her info on everything she knew from whatever.

"Well, that's good to know. Well let me get you guys your work outfits." Ryou said disappearing & reappearing in ten minutes exactly handing them their new work outfits.

Kyle, Miles & Lyle had waiter outfits that were all black with their colored vests. Kyle's was yellow. Miles was blue-green. Lyle's was orange.

Riley's, Miley's & Kiley's were like the other girls cept diffrent colors. Riley's was pale purple. Miley's was pale red. Kiley's was pale blue.

"Well now that everybody has an outfit, get to work. The caf'e reopens in fifthteen minutes." Ryou said assending the stairs to his room, while Keiichiro went to the kitchen & everybody else (cept Minto) started cleaning before the caf'e opend.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Plz review & tell me what you think. The next chapter will contain Kish, Pie, Tart & finding out that people love someone.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	10. Kish, Pai & Tart Pt 1

**Thanks for all the nice reviews that I got. **

**This will be another Pt. Chapters. Sorry!**

**Read & Review!****

* * *

Kish, Pai & Tart Pt. 1

**

At The Café: The girls ('cept Minto) & the guys ('cept Ryou) were working.

Minto was sitting 'round drinking tea & ordering the other girls around. Well she wasn't ordering Ichigo around as much as the others. She felt really bad for Ichigo & decided she was lay off of Ichigo for awhile (or at least until she gets better). For now she mainly bossed Purin & Lettuce around. Telling them what to do.

Ichigo was happy, now she wasn't the only one really working, without breaking something. She was however still sad about the whole Masaya Berry thing & of what just happend. She was afraid that it might happen again. She is however happy that everybody was sticking up for her, even Ryou & Minto. She was happy yet sad. Ichigo had told Lyle about her father & the twins.

Purin was doing tricks for the customers & for Ichigo to cheer her up. She was balancing eight plates on eight long stick type pole thingys; three on each hand, on her head & on her nose, while walking her giant ball. She also dropped some plates on the floor shattering them. She was also getting cheering from the customers.

Zakuro was serving the customers without glaring at them, like she usually does. She had let Ichigo sit & take a break as she brought her some tea. She was concerned about Ichigo & decided that she would do better to protect her & the other girls, as well as the guys. She had also started to talk more since Masaya & Berry had done what they done & also since the others arrived.

Riley was in the kitchen with Keiichiro doing the dishes & cleaning the counters & tables. She was handing her sisters a broom & a mop due to the fact that they were closeing after a long days work. Everythime Keiichiro would turn around she would look at him & blush, & before he could turn back to check up on her she would go back to what she was doing & blush even more.

Kiley was sweeping the floor like Riley had told her to. She was also talking with Ichigo while she (Ichigo) swept along with her (Kiley). They were talking about all sorts of things; such as, boys, family, bitches, such as Berry & Cherry. They talked about jerks & dirty cheaters such as Masaya & Max. They just talked about a lot of differnt things that girls like to talk about.

Miley was mopping along with Lettuce & talking about a way to cheer up Ichigo. They felt bad & wanted to do something for her, like throw a party maybe. Miley knocked the bucket of water over making Lettuce stumble & trip making Miley fall over her. They then started laughing cause of how stupid they were to keep the bucked of water in the middle of the floor.

Ryou was watching all the girls do what they were doing, but not one of the girls caught his eye more that Ichigo, _his_ little strawberry. He was thinking of giving her, all the girls a month off starting in the next two weeks. He was about to go upstaris when something came flying right at his face & splatter all over him. He was about to say something when all the girls started laughing. He then started laughing as well, as did the other guys.

Keiichiro was baking all sorts of paistries for everybody & for tomorrow, but from time to time he would look at Riley. He was to worried about Ichigo, but he was happy that she was settleing down. He knew she was still sad 'bout Masaya (bleh) & was still upset 'bout her father, people keep mentioning him. Keiichiro knew he was going to have to call her mother & tell her she was helping Purin babysit.

Lettuce was very worried about Ichigo & was dropping things all over & then apologizing for it, before cleaning it up. She was asking Ichigo if she needed anything or if she wanted anything. The Caf'e was closed & Lettuce was carrying a tray of pastries when she tripped accidently thowing the tray in the air & the pastries flew off & hit everyone in the face.

Kyle, Lyle & Miles were all taking out the trash when they saw something, rathere somethings coming up the walkway. The somethings were actually someones, & those someones were none other then Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry. Kyle & Miles were on their way into the caf'e to get everybody else. Lyle on the other hand was glaring daggers them in disgust & hatred, at what he did to his "little" cousin, who was more of a little sister to him. Kyle & Miles had to drag him back into the caf'e. Once they got him back into the caf'e they told everybody that Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry were coming back. They were wearing their colored shirts & short pants. (I don't like the original clothes, that the guys had to wear, like the outfit that Masaya had to wear, it makes them look like dorks. Though Masaya is already a dork, & Keiichiro, they look better on him then anybody.) After they told them that the dork club were coming, they all got into character & acted as if they had no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

With Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry: Max & Cherry were cleaning the wounds on Masaya & Berry & talking about going back to cafe & settling this thing once & for all. Masaya knew how to bring Ichigo down; he would bring up her dad & make her feel bad. Berry loved this plan, she knew what he meant to her. As for Max & Cherry, they were going along with this & thought it was a good idea. What they didn't know is that Ichigo was gonna have two yonger siblings. After they were done dressing Masaya's & Berry's wounds, they set off to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

With Kish, Pai & Tart: They were standing trial on their home planet. "Pai, Kish & Tart, you have been banned for helping our enemies, falling in love with them & trying to kill Deep Blue-Sama. (?) Would you like to say anything in defence?" A judge alien dude asked. "_We_ fell in love, _so what?_ _No big deal in that_." Kish said annoyed. "Deep Blue wasn't trying to save us. _He_ was trying to _destroy_ us!" Tart whined. "_Deep Blue_ was a force against nature that _had to be destroyed_. _We'll_, if _we_ have to, _move to & stay on earth_." Pai sid nonchalantly. "Fine then, if that is all you have to say, then _I_ have no choice but to banish _you_ from this planet to the planet Earth. _You_ have six hours to clear out of this planet or _we_ will have _you_ executed. Do _you_ understand? Six hours." "Yes we understand." Said the three. "Good! NOW GET OUT OF MY COURT!" The alien judge dude yelled as the tree teleported out & to their "home" in which they have five hours & fifty-five minutes to clear out. They slowly got ready.

* * *

So What'd you thing? Good, Bad, Both? Tell me? I thing this is my longets chapter yet. Took a day & a half cause of family, but I did get this chapter done.

In the upcoming chapters I need some help, cause I'm gonna start adding some songs, & I was just woundering if you wanted to make any requests for songs that you'd like to see. I'd appreate the input.

Oh & if you have any other ideas for the story, I might just use them. ThankYou!

Write Soon, Sar T.


	11. 11! Kish, Pai & Tart Pt 2

I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but CSI gets in the way, as does school.

Sonata Hirano, not in this chapter, but I might have Kyle start flirting with Ichigo, just to make Ryou jealous. Kiley might start flirting with Ryou to make Ichigo jealous. Kyle doesn't like Ichigo like that, but he knows Ryou does & besides Kyle likes Kiley that way. Kiley the same way just that she likes Kyle. That will all be in the next chapter. I don't really know, can't tell you much, you'll just have to wait & read.

I'll be using "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts in this chapter.

* * *

With Pai, Kish & Tart: "So, how are we spose to get everything to get everything out of here in five hours & forty-five minutes?" Kish asked as he continued to pack his stuff up, as did the others. "Yeah Pai! This is all Deep Blues fault!" Tart said. "Yes, I know this is all his fault Tart. As for getting things packed in time, just shut up & keep packing & you should get everything packed." Pai said annoyed. "Fine!" 

Forty-Five Minutes Later: "Pai, what time is it now?" Tart asked for the fifty-fifth time. "It is 2:30 P.M., we have four hours left. We leave at 6:30, Tart, STOP asking me what time it is!" Pai yelled annoyed. "Well hey, when we get back we'll get to see Ichigo, Lettuce, Purin & the others." Kish said making Pai & Tart blush. "Just keep packing. We need to get things packed, so we can get going. When we get to earth, we need to find Let-a house for us to stay in." Pai said stuttering almost saying Lettuce. "Ye-yeah. We need Pu-a house that has AC in it." Tart stuttered, he had really missed Purin. "Oh, you two have got it bad." Kish said as he continued to pack. "Shut up! What about you?! You get to see that old hag again!" Tart yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Yeah, you get to see her again!" Pai yelled throwing a bucket of water at him.

Four Hours Later: They had actually managed to finish packing & were on their merry way. They got on their ship thing & were off, off to earth.

* * *

At The Café: "So what are we gonna do?" Purin asked. "Kick is ass." Ryou & Lyle said. 

'Hmmn. So Ryou does like Ichigo, but he won't admit it. Well I'll fix that problem.' Kyle thought.

"What do they want from me, Shirogane? What did I do?" Ichigo asked scared. "You didn't do nothin' but tell the truth." Ryou said. "Yeah, & don't worry, we'll be beside you whenever you need us." Keiichiro said. "Yeah! Friends Forever!" The girls exclaimed. "Family too! We'll never leave any of you." Kyle, Lyle & Miles exclaimed. "Guys, thank you." Ichigo said hugging everybody, but hugged Ryou the longest without knowing it.

'So Ichigo loves him. But I can't help but wonder if she knows she loves him, or if she can't admit it, or if she's just afraid to admit it. Well, I guess I'll just have to help her move along with it. Hmmn. I wonder if Kyle's thinking the same thing. He's got that look on his face. He's sooo cute! Maybe I should go talk to him 'bout my plan. After we take care of the "Gay Brigade" then I'll talk to him about my plan.' Kiley thought.

Just as she finished her thought the cafe's doors burst open & in came the "gay brigade", I mean Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry steaming mad.

"Hey, Ichigo-San! I just want to say sorry. _Sorry that your father was so stupid as to get in the way of a terrorist & get himself killed! _It's ok though, he didn't' know any better. I wonder if he knew he was retarded. It's probably best if he's dead, he was a threat to society." Masaya (Fucker) said calmly making Ichigo break down, fall to the floor & cry at the memories of her father, what her mother told her, what Ryou (Hottie) & Keiichiro (Caring) told her & what Masaya (fucker) just said.

(An: now if you think Ryou was mad about Masaya just barging in, now he was hurting Ichigo, his Strawberry, just wait & see him now.)

"HEY! BACK OFF YOU DAMN MORON!!!! LEAVE _ICHGO_ ALONE!!!! _HER FATHER_, I'M GUESSING WAS A GREAT MAN WHO _DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE_. _HE DID HOWEVER PROTECT HIS FAMILY FROM THE TERRORIST!!!!_ _HE _DIED TO SAVE THEM!!!! _HE'S_ A HERO & _SHOULD_ BE REMEMBERED AS ONE!!!!_ HE_ WAS A LOVING A HUSBAND & FATEHR!!!! _HE_ WASN'T A THREAT TO SOCIETY!!!! _NOW ALL FOUR OF YOU, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE & HAVE YOIU FORCEABLY REMOVED!!!!!_" Ryou yelled extremely pissed off.

"NO! _I'M_ NOT LEAVING WITHOUT _ICHIGO_!! I want her to suffer. **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!"** Masaya yelled running towards Ichigo while dodging everyone, while the other three fought with everyone. Berry went at it with Zakuro, Minto & Lettuce. Cherry went at it with Purin, Miley & Kiley. Max went at it with Ryou, Keiichiro, Miles & Lyle. 

While all this was going on Ichigo had been sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. She didn't notice Masaya coming towards until he grabbed her by the hair, slam her into the wall behind her & then grabbed her around the neck, choking her. Ryou had managed to get passed Max to Masaya & once again beat him to the floor.

Riley & Kyle were calling the police who said they were on their way.

"DAMNIT!!! YOU BASTARD!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ICHIGO!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

"Ryou, the police are on their way. We just called them. Also, these four won't be going anywhere. Keiichiro, Miles & Lyle are guarding the kitchen exit. Kiley & Miley are guarding the front doors. Then Minto & Lettuce are guarding the west exits & Purin & Zakuro are guarding the east exits. The police should be here soon & they'll take care of these four bastards. Masaya & Max the jackasses. Berry & Cherry the sluts." Kyle & Riley said.

"Fine. Hmmn. Strawberry! Are you ok? Ichigo, you're bleeding! Keiichiro, get the first-aid kit, Strawberry's neck is bleeding. She's losing a lot of blood!" Ryou yelled ripping the cloth at the end of his pants, then gently, while putting some pressure on it around her neck.

"Oh my! I'm on it!" Keiichiro exclaimed quickly getting the first-aid kit.

"Shirogane, am I gonna make it? I'm not gonna make it, am I?" Ichigo asked weakly while starting to cry. "No, Strawberry, you're gonna make it, kay? **_DON'T YOU EVER_** say that you're not gonna make, cause you are. Do you understand that?" Ryou asked as he stared into her eyes with worry & concern in his beautiful aqua-marine-blue eyes. "Thank you Shirogane-San. Thanks for everything."

One Minute Later: "This is the police, open up." A police officer exclaimed from the other side of the café doors, as Kiley & Miley opened them. "What's going on. Who called us in & who are the culprits?" Two police officers asked. 

"We called it in & those four over there are the culprits. Masaya Aoyama, Berry Weinke, Max Brodie & Cherry Propp." Kyle said. (An,: Weinke is from my x-best friends Christina's last name. Brodie is from a girl named Amanda whom isn't really a friend Propp is from a girl to whom I hate with all my heart. She calls me a bitch, slut, whore, others that I can't remember. We don't like each other so well. I can't stand her.:)

"Ok. You four are coming with us." Said the officer. "Oh, & could you call medical help? Masaya was choking our friend who is bleeding cause he cut her neck with something. Berry, Max & Cherry were trying to stop us from getting to her so we could help her. Our friend lost a lot of blood as well, so we'd really appreciate it if you called in some help for our friend. Thank you." Riley said as Ryou was keeping the blood in. (Keiichiro brought in the stuff need awhile ago.) "Yes ma'am."

Ten Minutes Later: The ambulance came & fixed up Ichigo's neck & she was fine, weak, but fine. The medical people told her to get plenty of rest, eat, drink plenty of fluids, not alcohol & make sure to tell her parent(s). 

"Ichigo, are you ok, Na no da?" Purin asked. "Yeah. Will you excuse me? I need to call my mom & tell her everything." "Ok. Hey Strawberry." "Yeah, what is it Shirogane? What do you wanna tell me?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. "You know you can stay here as long as you need. You can go ahead & tell your mother if you want, but you can stay in the spare room. You can also take two weeks off, & I'll-I'll still pay you." Ryou said as he stuttered the last part. "Thanks Ryou. That'd be nice. Just let me uh..." Ichigo said falling due to lack of energy. Luckily for her Ryou caught her before she hit the ground.

"Strawberry are you ok?" Ryou asked concerned. "I feel really dizzy, faint even." Ichigo said trying to stand up, but only fell backwards. "Ichigo, maybe you should lay down for awhile." Ryou said leading _her_ to _his_ room. "Maybe you're right." Ichigo said letting _him_ lead _her_ up to _his_ room."

* * *

With Pai, Kish & Tart: "Well, we finally found a place to live, now all we have to do is unpack." Pai said. "Yeah, well let's get packing, or in this case unpacking." Tart said. "Yeah, & after that we can go find the mew mews." Kish said making Pai & Tart blush. 

Two Hours Later: "Kay now that we're all done, do you guys wanna go find those mew mews?" Kish asked. "Sure, why not?" Pai said. "Find, let's go find the girls." Tart said. "Ok, then let's go. We'll start at that Café Mew Mew place that they work at." Kish said. "Kay then, let's go." Pai & Tart said. "Kay then, let's go!" Kish said excited.

* * *

At The Café: "Ryou, can I call my mom now?" Ichigo asked. "Sure. Here's the phone." Ryou said handing her the phone. 

"Hello, Momomiya residence. How may I help you." Sakura asked. "Ummn...Mom it's me Ichigo." _"Oh Ichigo hunny. How are you? Did you have fun babysitting last night?"_ Sakura asked her daughter. "Actually mom, I wasn't babysitting last night. My boss was just covering for me. Mom, I broke up with Masaya last night cause I caught him cheating on me with Berry. I slapped Berry & kicked Masaya where it hurts then ran away. I didn't get far cause he beat me to the ground & started beating, then Berry started beating me. They then left me for dead. I, after awhile started limping to the café when I bumped into Keiichiro, my boss, passed out, he carried me back to the café where he fixed my wounds. I told them what happened, then that's when Keiichiro called you & told you I was helping Purin baby-sit. I couldn't come home like that & have you worry. I'm sorry I had them lie to you. I'm gonna stay at the café for a few nights. The doctor said that I should get rest, drink plenty of fluids & eat. Masaya was choking me & he was cutting my neck causing me to lose a lot of blood. Dad was right about him." Ichigo said. _"Oh, Ichigo I'm so sorry. That Masaya. He's in jail right?"_ Sakura asked. "Yes, mom, he's in jail." _"Good. It's ok, just promise never to lie again. You're ok right? Do you need me to bring you anything? Or are you gonna have one of your friends come & get your stuff. Or do you want me to pack your stuff & just have one of your friends come & get it. If Masaya ever comes near you, I'll have the brute squad on him faster then you can say 'my cats are my dogs family & if you hurt my family you'll be sorry you ever walked this earth.' Hunny are you ok? Do you need anything?_" Sakura asked. "No, mom I'm fine, just dizzy. You could just get my stuff packed & one of my friends will come & get it. I promise not to lie to you anymore unless its a huge secret between me & my friends. Well listen I have to go, but I love you & I'll see you in a few days. Bye." Ichigo said. _"Kay, love you too. Bye."_ Sakura said as the two hung up. 

"So, do you want me to tell someone to go get your stuff?" Ryou asked. "Yeah. Could you tell Lyle please?" Ichigo asked. "Sure." Ryou replied.

"Lyle, you're 'spose to go get Ichigo's stuff from her house." Ryou said. "Ok."

* * *

At Ichigo's house: Lyle knocked on his aunts door & waited for Sakura to answer. When she opened the door she squealed & hugged her nephew tightly.

"Oh, Lyle! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you here to get Ichigo's things?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but how'd you know?" "Oh women's intuition & the fact that I'm a mother & an aunt. Just go & give Ichigo her things. Bye." Sakura said waving. "Bye." Lyle said waving.

* * *

At The Café: Ichigo was feeling better & Was sitting at a boot talking with the girls when Lyle got in with her stuff. "Thanks." "You're welcome." 

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Masha chirped. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey everyone." Kish said. "Tar-Tar!" Purin yelled glomping Tart. "I told you not to call me that!" Tart yelled pushing Purin off him. "What are you doing here?! We have new mew mews, we can beat you easily!" Minto yelled. "We were banished from our home planet cause we betrayed & tried to kill Deep Blue." Pai said. "Don't worry we come in peace." Kish said holding his hands up & did that thing with his fingers.

"So Ichigo, how's Masaya?" Tart asked. "A dick. I broke up with cause I caught him cheating on me with Berry. I slapped her, kicking him in-between the legs. Then I ran away, but didn't get far cause they caught up to me & started beating me up. Masaya just nearly killed me. No, Kish, I will not be your girlfriend, but I will be your friend." Ichigo stated. "That's fine by me. However, I'm gonna kick his ass until he bleeds black." Kish said.

"So I 'spose you wanna job here. That's fine by us, but we might wanna introduce to everyone first. This is my cousin Kyle. Ichigo's cousin Lyle. Lettuce' cousin Miles. Zakuro's cousins Riley, Kiley & Miley. Then you know everyone else." Ryou said introducing everyone. "Okay." The three aliens said as they started to help clean the mess that Masaya, Berry, Max & Cherry made. As they were cleaning "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts came on.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

"I love that song. It talking about this one guy who finds his true love." Ichigo said smiling a little.

A few hours had passed & everyone was getting ready to have some kind of a party. Everyone was going to stay at the café 'till midnight, cept Ryou & Keiichiro, who both live there & Ichigo, who was staying for a few days.

* * *

So there you go.

What'd you think?

Tell me.

Review.

The next chapter will have schemes & finding out that characters are slowly starting to fall in-love. & THE FLIRTING BEGINS!


	12. The Plan Pt 1

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I've been really tired lately & have been sleeping more than being awake & I went 2 my grandma's 1 day 4 a while. Thanks for the reviews:

Sonata Hirano:) Kyle will start flirting with Ichigo, just to make Ryou jealous. Kiley will start flirting with Ryou to make Ichigo jealous. Can't tell you much, you'll just have to wait & read.

okami no kidzukare:) Thank u 4 what u said. I'm glad that u like my story. The scheming will start in this chapter & should b more in the next as well.

Squeaky-Squishy:) Thanks 4 what u said. Glad u love it. 

I'll try 2 get the next chapter or maybe 2 or possibly 3 up b4 I go to my grandma's this weekend. I have 2 babysit the dogs for her while she goes with my grandpa in his truck (Truck 'o love. I started calling it that when she 1st went in the truck w/ him. I've also been babysitting [grandmasitting her after she was in a car accident while grandpa was in his truck.) I really need a laptop hahaha.

Well anyways, here's this chapter. 

* * *

Later That Night: With Kyle & Kiley: "So, I'm guessing that you know Ryou loves Ichigo & vice versa. Same with Kish & Lyle, Miles & Miley, Zakuro & Minto, Pai & Lettuce, Keiichiro & Riley & of course Tart & Purin. We need to get them together; they need to be together." Kyle said. 

"Yeah, & I have the perfect plan for Ichigo & Ryou. I thought that maybe you could start flirting with Ichigo, just to make her jealous, & I'll flirt with Ryou to make Ichigo jealous. Though we should go over it with everybody else, just so they know." Kiley said. 

"As for the others, I have a plan for them as well, but we have to be careful when we tell them about our plans & make sure that they won't tell the others about them." Kyle said. 

"Right. Should we start with Kish & Lyle, then Miles & Miley? From there to Zakuro & Minto to Pai & Lettuce? Then Tart & Purin & finally Ryou & Ichigo?" Kiley asked. 

"Yeah, & here's the plan for everybody. For Kish & Lyle: we'll lock them in a storage closet for a night & half a day. Miles & Miley seem to get along already, so we just have to set them up on some kind of a date. Zakuro & Minto: we'll have to keep them together somehow, like have Minto go on a model shoot with Zakuro." Kyle said. 

"Well I have the others. Pai & Lettuce: we'll just have to lock them in the library behind the café's lounge. (hey why not. i love to read, & so do Lettuce & Pai.) Purin & Tart: they like each other, but Tart won't admit it, & Purin wants to. So for them, alls we have to do is make sure they get locked a one of the windowless rooms in the café, lock the door & keep them there for a day & a half. For Keiichiro & Riley we'll put them in his bedroom. Then we already know what we're gonna do for Ryou & Ichigo. So what do you think?" Kiley asked then added, "I liked your ideas too." 

"I liked your ideas, they were great. We should go tell them now, but first I want something to eat." Kyle said thinking of his stomach when it growled for food. 

"You & your stomach. Is that one of the things guys only care about, besides video games & stuff like that?" Kiley asked. 

"No, it actually depends on the guy himself." Kyle said making a sandwich. 

'Wow, this guys different then any other guy I've ever met before. He's hot, yet really sweet at the same time. I just met him & I think I'm falling in love with him. No! I know I love him. But what if he doesn't love me back? What if this is just an act? What if he's only acting sweet? What if he's really bossy, self centered & selfish? No! No he doesn't seem like that kind of guy at all. Maybe if I get to know him a little more. I'll just have to wait & see. He's really hot!" Kiley thought staring at his butt, but turned when he turned to look at her. 

'Man, she's cute! She's got the most radiant hair & bright eyes that I've ever seen. She's not skinny, but she's not fat either. She's very sensible unlike the other girls that go gaga over me. She doesn't like fling herself at me either, & the best thing about her is that she doesn't say "Like after every other word (An: I hate it when girls do that, don't you? I went a month without saying "like" it was quite hard at first, but then I got used to it. I wrote it down on paper) I should ask her out." Kyle thought staring at her until she turned around & asked if he was done eating. "Yeah, let's go." "Ok." 

* * *

With Kish & Lyle: "Hey Kish, Lyle!" Kiley & Kyle said entering the zen room (An: the cafe has gotten bigger & remodeled.) "Oh, hey guys. ?" Kish & Lyle asked. "Nothin' much. We just wanted to fill you guys in on how we're gonna get some people together." Kyle said. "Really? Who?" Kish & Lyle asked. "Ryou & Ichigo, Zakuro & Minto, Pai & Lettuce, Tart & Purin, Keiichiro & Riley & Miles & Miley." Kiley said. 

"Yeah, ok. What's the plan?" Kish asked. "Yeah, it suits them perfectly. Ichigo deserves to be happy after what that jerk did to her." Lyle said clenching his fist, then added calming down. "I like Ryou, he seems nice & a perfect match for Ichigo." "Yeah & we got the perfect plan for them & everyone else as well. For Ryou & Ichigo: I'm gonna pretend to flirt with Ichigo, while Kiley pretends to flirt with Ryou. In this plan we hope that it will make them jealous & want to admit how they feel for one another." Kyle said. 

"That might work." Lyle said. "What do you have planed for the others?" Kish asked. 

"Well Miles & Miley seem to get along already, so we plan to set them up on some kind of a date. As for Zakuro & Minto, we're just gonna have Minto go on a few model shoots with Zakuro." Kyle said. "For Pai & Lettuce we plan on just locking them in the library behind the café's lounge. Purin & Tart, well they like each other, but Tart won't admit it, & Purin wants to. So for them, alls we have to do is make sure they get locked in one of the windowless rooms in the café, lock the door & keep them there for a day & a half. For Keiichiro & Riley we'll put them in his bedroom. So what do you guys think?" Kiley asked. 

"Wow, I like it." Lyle & Kish said, then added. "We're in." "Great! Talk to you guys later." Kiley said. "Yeah, see ya later." Kyle said as the two left, the other two alone. 

"Wow, this'll be fun. What do you think? Kish asked Lyle as they started to play a peaceful game of checkers. (couldn't think of anything else.) "Yeah, I think it's great. Ryou & Ichigo need each other, as do Miles & Miley, Zakuro & Minto, Pai & Lettuce, Tart & Purin, Keiichiro & Riley, & you know what? So do Kyle & Kiley." Lyle said staring into space. "Yeah." Kish sighed. 

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way for a boy? Well he looks so much like Ichigo. He's cute. Am I falling for a boy? This boy? What would everyone else think?' Kish thought staring at Lyle, Ichigo's look-a-like. 

'Wow, he's hot! I don't see why Ichigo doesn't like him, he's a babe! He's got great hair, eyes & muscles! Oh My God! I think I'm actually falling for this guy. He's the first man I've ever loved in my life like this.' Lyle though looking at Kish. 

Outside the door: "Phase one complete." Kiley said walking away. "Yeah." Kyle said following her. Neither of them heard what Kish or Lyle said about them being in love their self. 

* * *

With Keiichiro & Riley: "Hey Keiichiro, Riley." "Kyle, Kiley? What are you doing here?" Keiichiro & Riley asked looking up from their spots from where they were cooking or kneading doe for pastries. (if you don't know where they are, they're in the kitchen baking pastries.) 

"Well we were just wondering if you'd like to help us plan a way to get Ichigo & Ryou, Miley & Miles, Zakuro & Minto, Lettuce & Pai, Purin & Tart & Kish & Lyle together?" Kyle & Kiley said. 

"I would most defiantly like that. Ryou really does love Ichigo, but he's just an idiot to say anything about it. What do you have in mind?" Wesley asked.

"Sure I'm in. I not only know Ryou that Ryou loves Ichigo, but I also think that she loves him. So, what do you have in mind? Besides I knew you were planning something for awhile. I think I know my own younger sister." Riley said looking directly at her sister.

"Well yeah, here's the plan. Miles & Miley: they seem to get along already, so we plan to set them up on some kind of a date. Zakuro & Minto: we're just planning on having Minto go on a few model shoots with Zakuro." Kiley said. "Pai & Lettuce: we plan on just locking them in the library behind the café's lounge. Purin & Tart: well kinda like Miles & Miley, they already like each other, Tart just won't admit it, & as we can see Purin wants to. So for them, alls we have to do is make sure they get locked in one of the windowless rooms in the café, lock the door & keep them there for a day & a half. For Kish & Lyle: we'll put them in the zen room, since they both like it in there. They can play whatever games you have in there. So what do you guys think?" Kyle asked. 

"I like that idea a lot & I actually think it could work, but what do you have planed for Ryou & Ichigo?" Keiichiro & Riley asked crossing their arms.

"Oh yeah well, I plan on pretending to flirt with Ichigo to make Ryou jealous & finally tell Ichigo, while Kiley pretends to flirt with Ryou to make Ichigo jealous & make her want to confess to Ryou." Kyle said.

"Hmmn, sounds good to me. I'm in." Keiichiro said. 

"Yeah, so am I." Riley said.

"Great! We'll tell you when we're ready to go." Kiley said as her & Kyle left.

"Kay, see ya later." Keiichiro & Riley said.

'Wow, Keiichiro's hot! Wait a minute! Did I just think that? I guess I did. Wow, I'm falling in love. But, does he feel the same? I hope he does.' Riley thought staring at Keiichiro from behind, but went back to kneading her doe when he turned around to look at her, to see "how she was doing."

'Wow, Riley's really cute! I think I'm in love, real love. I had thought I loved Nishina, Rei, but I wasn't. But this girl is different. I've fallen in love.' Keiichiro thought staring at Riley from behind. 

In The Main Room: "Wow, this is easy. You can tell that they love each other." Kiley said looking at Kyle. "Yeah, let's go find the others & tell them. Kyle said. "Right." Kiley said as they went to find Miles & Miley. 

* * *

With Miles & Miley: "So Miles, what are your hobbies?" Miley asked curiously.

"Well I like skateboarding, soccer, basket ball, baseball, skiing, snowboarding, surfing, other sports, sleeping, playing video games, watching TV & kicking some major alien ass. You?" Miles asked after he told her some of his hobbies.

"Well, I like just about the same stuff as you do. I also like stickers, animals, creepy things, horror movies & a lot of other things. What do you dislike?"

"I dislike prissy girls & evil alien scumbags, cept for Kish, Pai & Tart. You?

"Yeah, pretty much the same. What I hate the most is that gay brigade: Masaya, Berry, Max & Cherry." Kiley said.

"Yeah. Me too. I can't stand them, especially that Masaya dude.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Kyle & Kiley asked.

"Oh nothing much, just getting to know one another. Finding out what we like & hate. We found out we like a lot of the same things, such as sports." Kyle said.

"Yeah & we also found out that we both hate a lot of the same things such as Masaya, Berry, Max & Cherry." Kiley said.

"Well that's true, nobody likes them." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Well, the reason we're out here _at night_ is because we wanted to know if you'd like to help us get Ryou & Ichigo together by me making Ichigo jealous by pretending to flirt with Ryou, while Kyle pretends to flirt with Ichigo to make her jealous. This way one of them will have to confess their love to one another first. Then for Zakuro & Minto, we're just planning on having Minto go on a few model shoots with Zakuro. For Keiichiro & Riley we plan to put them in his bedroom where they can become acquainted with one another." Kiley said. 

"Pai & Lettuce: we plan on just locking them in the library behind the café's lounge. Purin & Tart already like each other, Tart just won't admit it, & as we can see Purin wants to. So for them, alls we have to do is make sure they get locked in one of the windowless rooms in the café, lock the door & keep them there for a day & a half. For Kish & Lyle: we'll put them in the Zen room, since they both like it in there. They can play whatever games you have in there. So what do you guys think?" Kyle asked.

"I like it. It's the perfect plan." Miles said.

"It sounds so wrong though…that's why I love it." Miley said.

"Good, we'll get you when the time comes, so till then, continue what you were doing." Kyle & Kiley said going back inside to escape the "cold."

"That really is a great plan you know." Miles said.

"Yeah I know." Miley said then though, 'He's so damn hot! & he likes & hates all the same things I do. He's the first guy to do that. "Hey you know what I'm thinking Miles?" Miley asked evilly.

"No what?" Miles asked.

"I think we should set Kyle & Kiley up." Miley said.

"That sounds great!" Miles exclaimed then thought, 'Man's she's a babe & she knows how to be bad, but sweet, evil & she seems really smart.'

"Let's do it! We have to tell the others as well." Miley said.

"Right! What should we do?" Miles asked as Miley started whispering in his ear.

Inside The Café: "Onto the next _couples_." Kiley said rubbing her frozen arms, while Kyle nodded & rubbed his arms as they went to find their next "_couples in progress." _

* * *

2BC

What'd u think?

The next chapter will be up soon & I mean soon.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	13. The Plan Pt 2

I told u the next chapter would be up soon. I was up all night doing this.

I'll be using "Remember When It Rained" by Josh Groban in this chapter. 

* * *

With Zakuro & Minto: "So Zakuro where are you going to be singing tomorrow night?" Minto asked.

"Down town, then I think I'm gonna take a few months off of modeling & stuff like that. I need a break, to be with friends & keep the gay brigade…oops, I mean Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry away form Ichigo." Zakuro said.

"Yeah. I feel bad for her." Minto said.

"Yeah, we should do something to cheer her up." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, we should. A party maybe?" Minto asked.

"Yeah, so I guess that's what you'll be doing this week & weekend, planning a get-well party for Ichigo?" Zakuro asked. 

"Yeah I guess." Minto said then thought, 'Zakuro is sooo hot! I've had these thought for awhile now, but I can't say them & I don't know why. Maybe it's cause I'm afraid she'll laugh at me & leave.'

"That's good." Zakuro said then thought, 'Minto is sooo cute! I don't know when I started having these thoughts, but I don't care. I'm falling for her, but I can't tell, I have to wait for the right moment.

"Hey you two." Kyle & Kiley said coming into the basement where Zakuro & Minto were talking.

"Hey, what do you guys want?" Minto asked.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to help us get some certain people together?" Kiley asked.

"I'm assuming you mean Ryou & Ichigo, Pai & Lettuce, Tart & Purin, Keiichiro, Kish &Lyle& Riley & Miles & Miley." Zakuro said know most of it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kyle asked.

"I read your faces." Zakuro said.

"Oh, well will you?" Kyle & Kiley asked.

"Sure, I will." Zakuro said.

"I'll help as well, I guess." Minto said.

"So what's the plan?" Zakuro & Minto asked.

"Oh right, the plan, here it is…" So Kyle & Kiley told them the plan & left the room leaving two satisfied girls behind. (An:) I didn't feel like re-writing the entire plan again, so yeah.)

"That was easy." Kyle said. "Yeah, it was." Kiley said as they headed for Pai & Lettuce.

* * *

With Pai & Lettuce: 'Pai's so hot! I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid I'm too shy. I wish I were brave like the others, but today I don't think Ichigo could be brave, she was so scared. I feel sooo bad for her. I couldn't believe Masaya or Berry would do that to her.' Lettuce thought looking over her book at Pai who was reading something on Ancient Greece, while she was reading something on Medieval Times.

'Lettuce's so cute! I don't really know why I can't tell her, but I know she loves reading, & I know she feels bad for Ichigo. That stupid Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry peoples, making her worry like this. I swear I'll make them all pay.' Pai though watching his secret love from the other side. (they're in the café's library.)

"Hey you two, what'cha doin'?" Kiley asked waking in with Kyle.

"Well, I'm reading about King Arthur, king of the Britons." Lettuce said.

"I'm learning about some guy called Alexander the Great." Pai said.

"Nice. Would you guys like to help us get Ryou & Ichigo, Kish & Lyle, Zakuro & Minto, Keiichiro & Riley, Miles & Miley & Tart & Purin together?" Kiley asked.

"Sure! We'd love to! What do we have to do?!" Pai & Lettuce exclaimed jumping up a little.

"Well, alls you have to do is…" So Kyle told them the plan & they happily agreed saying that they all needed each other like that.

"Wow, that was easier then I thought it would be considering how Lettuce is so shy & that & Pai is so hot-tempered." Kiley said.

"Yeah, I know, but our plan is working." Kyle said as the two headed out.

* * *

With Tart & Purin: They were both just running around the park laughing & having fun, like kids their age do. (them running around in the park made it especially difficult for Kyle & Kiley to find them.)

'I love Tar-Tar, but I can't tell him. I know he likes me, but I don't know if he loves me. I wish I knew. Oh well, at least we're friends" Purin thought happily shoving candy in her mouth.

'I love that monkey girl, but why can't I admit it to her? Why cant I just tell her I love her? Why cant I say "I love you" to her? Well at least I have her as a friend. Maybe one day I'll tell her.' Tart thought as he continued to chase her around the park.

"Hey! There you two are! Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you!" Kyle yelled.

"What do you want?" Tart & Purin asked.

"We would like to know if you'd like to help us put Ryou & Ichigo, Kish & Lyle, Zakuro & Minto, Keiichiro & Riley, Miles & Miley & Tart & Purin together." Kiley said. 

"Heck Yes! What is it that we have to do?!" The two yelled.

"Well what you have to do is…" Kiley told them the plan & told them to keep quiet about & they agreed.

"Well I knew that would be easy, cause those two love this kind of stuff. The only thing is, do you think they'll keep quiet?" Kiley asked nervously.

"Of course they will." Kyle said reassuringly as now the two were done, cept they need to fill Ryou & Ichigo in a little.

* * *

With Ryou & Ichigo: They were both in Ryou's room. Ryou had let Ichigo stay in his room cause she was scared that Masaya & the others would come though the window & do something bad to her.

Ryou was at his computer doing whatever it is that he does at his computer, which is some kind of research, well that's what Ichigo thought, but really he was playing solitaire.

Ichigo was reading her favorite book Deep and Dark and Dangerous: A Ghost Story! By Mary Downing Hahn (hey, it's my favorite book & it just so happened to be right here.)

While she was reading & he was playing solitaire, Josh Groban's "Remember When it Rained" came on & Ichigo immediately stopped what she was doing making Ryou stop doing what he was doing & look concerned at Ichigo, but didn't say a thing until the song was over..

"Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down"

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked as he went over to the sobbing girl on his bed. 

"That was one of my favorite songs. It was my dad's favorite song too. Every time it was on, he'd turn it up. It reminded me of him, & how he'd want me to be happy no matter what happened to him. He always told me that if something would happen to him for me to be strong for him, but I don't think I can, not after what happened today." Ichigo cried as Ryou comforted her.

"It's ok Ichigo. You can be strong, I've seen you before, & no you're not alone, you have the girls, the guys & me. We'll always be here for you." Ryou said rubbing her back until Kyle & Kiley came in & told them everything, (well not about their plan for them.)

"Ok, just tell us when you need us." Ryou said.

"Ok, & Ryou, Ichigo's asleep." Kiley said as Kyle laughed & left the room, Kiley right after him.

After they left Ryou put Ichigo under his blankets & kissed her forehead, then got out his pull-out sofa-bed & went to bed himself, after turning his computer & lights off.

* * *

2BC

So there you go. 

Tell me.

Review.

What'd u think?

The next chapter will be up soon & I mean soon.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	14. Tart & Purin!

thanks for all the reviews that i got, i really apprieciate it.

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**-i'm glad u think it's CUte-THANKS!

**Devatron2000**-thanks 4 the clarification, i really needed that info on what Kun, San & all that meant-THANKS!

**Squeaky**-Squishy-thanks 4 saying that u like my story, & yeah i did update fast, sorry if i didnt do that 4 this chapter, thanks 4 being patient, heres the next chapter-THANKS

**Ninja Cat of Light**-i'll keep what u said in mind for my other stories, but i'm keeping this story the same as it is though-THANKS

**sonata hirano**-Thanks 4 being patient, sorry i didnt update quicker, i've been busy or sick, but heres chapter 15, 14 if u skip the note.

**So without further adue, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**TartxPurin!**

Today was the day, the day that Kyle & Kiley would put their plan into action. Now alls they need to do is to figure out who to do first.

"So, who do we go after first?" Kiley asked

"I do not know. We should have thought of this more thoroughly." Kyle said.

"Yeah, we really should have. Well we both know that we start kinda flirting with Ryou & Ichigo, but they're really kind of last in our plan. Maybe today we should start with four of them, but which four, & when do we get them together?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah. Oh! I know, we could start with Tart & Purin, just cause they're probably the easiest, then Miles & Miley, cause they'd be another easy couple, then Keiichiro & Riley cause they're pretty reasonable & then finally Pai & Lettuce cause they're also pretty reasonable. Then we'll get Zakuro & Minto, Kish & Lyle & Ryou & Ichigo together in that order cause, well that's how I thought of it." Kyle said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, but how are we going to get them where we want them?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah, that's another issue." Kyle said thinking.

"Hey I've got it! For Tart & Purin we lock them in a windowless room & lock the door, right? Well I'll take Purin & you get Tart, we'll tell them we have a surprise for them & when get them to the room; we'll push them in & lock the door. Then we'll leave them in there for about two hours, I thought we might change it to a few hours instead of a day & a half. This should still give them enough time to confess to one another that they love each other." Kiley said.

"Great! That's perfect! Should we do the same with others?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but for Zakuro & Minto, we'll have to change our plans, cause the model shoot thing won't work since Zakuro is taking a few months off of that. So for them we'll lock them the dressing room." Kiley said.

"Great! Let's got find Tart & Purin!" Kyle exclaimed as they went to find them.

* * *

**Tart & Purin!**

We find Tart & Purin in the park playing a came of tag, running back & forth trying to get away from one another. In this case I think Tart was it.

"Hey, Tart, Purin! We have something for you!" Kyle & Kiley yelled walking to the two young teenagers.

"Hey guys. What did you say?" Purin & Tart asked with curiosity.

"We said we have something for you." Kyle said looking at Kiley who was nodding her head.

"Really?! What is it?!" The two hyper teens asked.

"Ah ah ah! You'll have to wait & see. It's at the café, so you'll have to go there. It's in a secret room." Kiley said.

"Ok! Let's go Tar-Tar!" Purin yelled grabbing his arm & dragged him to the café with Kyle & Kiley running after them.

"Purin hold up! We kinda need Kiley & Kyle to find the room!" Tart said as he was dragged to the café.

At The Café: Upstairs: "Kay we're here, where's the surprise?" Purin & Tart asked as they were at the door.

"You'll see." Kyle said as he & Kiley went behind the two.'

"What? Hey!" Purin & Tart yelled as they were pushed into the room & heard the door lock behind them.

"We'll let you out in two hours!" Kiley said from the other side of the door. Then her & Kyle walked off to find their next victims.

With Tart & Purin:

"That was mean, so we're stuck in here for two hours? Why? Why did they do that?" Purin asked.

"I don't know, but when they let us out, they're toast!" Tart exclaimed looking at Purin think how cute she was.

The room its self wasn't that bad; it had a television set with video games, cable & charter. There was a radio that could get any station. There was food, candy, beverages, a couch, chairs & just about everything they liked.

For a while they played video games, then watched some TV, & then they got board. They were board only after half an hour. They then decided to turn on the radio & just talked about what they liked (playing, not being board), disliked (Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry), favorite foods, hobbies & a whole bunch of things. This took maybe fifteen minutes.

Eventually Tart slipped up & blurted out that he loved her. Here's how that went: they were talking about stuff they loved.

Purin: "I love animals, my brothers & sister, having fun, food, my friends, & you."

Tart: I love my friends, animals, your brothers & sister, having fun & YOU! I love you Purin! I can't hold it in any longer! I've loved you for the longest time!" Tart cried walking, well running to Purin & gently kissed her.

Purin at first was shocked, but eventually kissed him back with tears in her eyes.

Tart pulled away to both of their unhappiness & wiped away her tears then asked, "Purin are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? Why are you crying?" Tart asked worried.

"No, Tart, no you didn't. these are happy tears. I'm happy you kissed me. I've loved you since sometime around the time you were working for Deep Blue." Purin said hugging Tart who hugged her back.

As they talked they asked each other if this was Kiley's & Kyle's plan to get them together.

After awhile Purin's favorite song started playing. It was "Sugar Rush" by Dream street or A-Teens (whichever you've heard it by.)

"Woh...Yeah...  
I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground

'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way, crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind  
You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush  
I got a sweet tooth  
And a taste for you  
And I might be too obvious  
But I (I, I) I can't help myself from what I do  
'Cause you make me go out of my way (out of my way)  
Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind, wo-oh, oh-oh-oh  
You make me so excited  
And I don't' wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
'Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind  
You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
(You are my sugar rush, baby)  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
(You are my sugar rush, yeah-eah, eah-eah)  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my sugar rush"

Soon after they got so board they fell asleep.

Forty-five Minutes Later: Kyle & Kiley went to let them out only to find them asleep, so they just let them sleep.

* * *

(Now what would this story be without Ryou & Ichigo)

Ryou & Ichigo were in kitchen making cookies when Kiley & Kyle walked & played their parts.

"Hey Ichigo, how you doin'? Nice day isn't it? Ohhh, what'ch doin'?" Kyle asked standing right behind Ichigo looking over her shoulder making her giggle. Ryou noticed this & started to get a little jealous.

'What is he doing? Ichigo is my strawberry!' Ryou thought getting ready to hit his cousin.

Kiley noticed & smirked without Ryou & Ichigo noticing. She then went to her acting skills.

"Oh Ryou, you're so strong. What do you do to get so strong? What are you guys doing?" Kiley asked rubbing Ryou's arms making Ichigo go furious.

'What the hell is she doing? Ryou is mine! Wait! What am I thinking? Ryou isn't mine; he probably doesn't even like me that way.' Ichigo though sadly cause she was slowly starting to like Ryou more then a friend.

"We're making cookies, would you guys like to help?" Ichigo asked.

"We'd love to, but we can't Ichi. We have to go plan on how to get the others together." Kyle said walking to the kitchen door, but before he did that he gently kissed Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah, as much as we'd like to we have to go. We already go Tart & Purin together. See you later Ry." Kiley said following Kyle out the door while rubbing Ryou's arm.

"That was weird." Ryou said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said passing out.

"Ichigo, are you ok? Ichigo! Oh no, you have a fever." Ryou said turning off the stove & gently picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room where he laid her on his bed & pulled the covers over her. After that he put a wet rag over her forehead.

With Kyle & Kiley:

"Well that worked out nicely. They really do love each other." Kiley said. 'But what is this feeling I have towards Kyle. I became really angry when he started flirting with Ichigo. I wonder what's wrong with me.' Kiley thought.

"Yeah it did, didn't it? Let's go find the others." Kyle said. "What is this feeling towards Kiley that I'm having. I was mad when she started flirting with Ryou. Even if this was our plan, I'm still mad.' Kyle said.

"Right, let's go find our next victims." Kiley said wanting to forget about her feelings.

"Right, let's go." Kyle said following Kiley, also wanting to forget.

* * *

So there u have it.

What'd u think?

Tell me.

Review.

How was the flirting.

If u have any ideas tell me.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	15. Miles & Miley!

Sorry i havent updated in a while. i've been a little tied up, w/ being sick, my mom's e-boyfriend Nate Nolden, who we're suing on thursday, i thought it was wendsday, i miss heard, its wendsday, i've been busy. but 2day i'm updating a lot of my stories.

**Vermont Cox**-thanks 4 thinking my story is great & i'll try 2 update faster.

**LatinSkies**-thanks 4 liking it & i'll try 2 update faster, but this week is a little crazy

**Squeaky-Squishy**-thanks! right now i dont know what tart & puin will think 4 a while, but they'll b shocked & somewhat happy.

**sonata hirano**-thanks 4 what u said & thanks 4 sticking w/ & liking my story.

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**-thanks 4 liking my story & thanks 4 saying what u said bout nate & i do think things will go fine.

The songs in this chapter will be "Sk8er Boi" & "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne

So here's chapter 15!

* * *

**Miles & Miley**

"So now that we got Tart & Purin together we have left everyone else. So now we're gonna get Miles & Miley together, right?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah, but what are we doing for them again?" Kyle asked.

"We're gonna set them up on a date at Italian restaurant." Kiley said.

"Ok, but why Italian restaurant?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's fancy & I'm paying." Kiley said.

"Oh. Well when you put that way. That's all you have planned for them?" Kyle asked.

"No, I also have them planned for them to go to a soccer game. Then I don't have anything after that." Kiley said.

"Ok good. Well, let's go find them." Kyle said.

"Wait! We have to plan this accordingly. I'll get Miles & you get Miley. The reason for that is because if I get Miley & you get Miles, they'll suspect something, they're not that stupid." Kiley explained.

"Right, then I'll lead her to Italian restaurant, & you'll lead him there. Let's get going now. We still have the others." Kyle said.

"Right, let's get a move on it!" Kiley said as they went their separate ways.

**With Kiley & Miles:**

* * *

"Hey Miles, over here!" Kiley yelled.

"Oh, hey Kiley. What do you want?" Miles asked shooting hoops at the park with some guys.

"I have something for you." Kiley said holding two tickets behind her back.

"What is it?" Miles asked wondering what it was.

"Hold out your hands & you'll get it." Kiley said as Miles held out his hands.

"Here you go." Kiley said handing him the tickets to Italian restaurant & a Soccer game.

"OMFG! (Oh My Fuing God) Thanks Kiley!" Miles said hugging her.

"No problem, now let me go!" Kiley exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. When do I have to be there, & what do I have to wear?" Miles asked.

"Again no problem. In two hours & something nice. I have to go. Oh & before I forget, it's the Italian restaurant down town." Kiley said leaving.

* * *

**With Kyle & Miley:**

"Yo Miley!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh hey Kyle, what's up?" Miley asked walking up to him with her skateboard.

"I got you something." Kyle said.

"Really?! What is it?!" Miley asked excitedly.

"I don't know. It depends on whether you can get it or not." Kyle said holding a white envelope in the air.

"No fair! Just give it to me already! Gimme the damn envelope!" Miley yelled jumping up & down for the mysterious envelope.

After a few minutes she finally got the elusive envelope.

"Finally! Hahahaha!" Miley laughed like a maniac opening it making her eyes go wide at to what was in it.

"OMFG! You didn't! You didn't! You did! You got me tickets to an Italian restaurant & a soccer game! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Miley screamed in Kyle's ear while hugging him.

"No problem. Now, could you please let me go?" Kyle asked trying to push her off.

"Oh sure, no problem, sorry." Miley said looking at the tickets.

"Its ok, I guess." Kyle said.

"Ok then. So what Italian restaurant? What Time do I have to go? Which one is first? What do I wear?" Miley asked rambling on & on until Kyle stopped her.

"It's the Italian restaurant down town. About an hour & a half. Italian restaurant then Soccer. Something nice." Kyle said leaving while waving.

"Bye & thank you!" Miley yelled waving back.

* * *

**At Italian restaurant: With Kyle & Kiley:**

"So she got the tickets?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah. Did he? Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Now alls we have to do is sit back & watch." Kiley said as her & Kyle sat five tables away from Miles & Miley.

"Yeah. Then we follow them around until we bump into Ryou & Ichigo. Kyle said.

"Yep, pretty much." Kiley said.

* * *

**At Italian restaurant: With Miles & Miley:**

"So Miles, nice to see you here. How'd you get these tickets?" Miley asked thinking her dear sister Kiley did something.

"I got them from Kiley. You?" Miles asked.

"I got mine from Kyle. They're up to somethin', but what?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. …Maybe they're trying to get everyone together. Kyle has always been up to that kind of stuff." Miles said.

"Yeah & Kiley's been that way for a long time as well. You know, I bet you're right. Well, I think that when everyone has their partner, we should set those two up." Miley said.

"You mean Kyle & Kiley don't you?" Miles said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kiley said.

So the two ate & while they were eating Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi" came on.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

"I love that song. Avril is one of my favorite singes." Miley said.

"Yeah, I like her, but Rob Zombies my favorite." Miles said.

"Yeah, I like his movies, & his song "Living Dead Girl" Miley said.

"Yeah, I like all his songs." Miles said. (only know "Living Dead Girl)

"Oh, the soccer games gonna start in half an hour. We should get going. & we can go right away 'cause my dear sister of mine already paid for us." Kiley said.

"Oh yeah, lets go." Kyle said as the two left, carefully followed by Kyle & Kiley.

* * *

**At The Soccer Game: With Miles, Miley, Kyle & Kiley:**

"Woohoo! Take that Cornwall! Go Illyria!" Both Miles & Miley yelled. (both teams from She's The Man)

"What's goin' on? I never did get this soccer stuff." Kiley said watching Miles & Miley.

"I don't know, I like soccer. You watch Miles & Miley, I'll watch the soccer game." Kyle said watching the game.

"Fine." Kiley said watching Miles & Miley.

After the game Miley, Miles, Kyle & just about everyone were cheering 'cause Illyria had just won.

"Yes!" Miles & Miley jumped up & kissed each other.

"Whoa!" They said in union then kissed again as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne came on.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

After that Miles & Miley went behind the bleachers & started making out, just making out.

* * *

**At The Cafe:**

Ichigo & Ryou were playing a game of checkers when Kyle & Kiley came in looking tired.

"Oh, hey you guys. How are you?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you look tired." Ryou said.

"Oh hey Ichigo. How you doin'" Kyle asked leaning on her shoulders making Ryou jealous, but Ichigo didn't notice.

"Ryou, what'cha doin'?" Kiley asked wrapping her arms around his neck & shoulders, making Ichigo jealous, but Ryou didn't notice that.

"We're just playing checkers, Ryou's beating my ass. Umm...Kyle, could you please stop leaning on me?" Ichigo asked.

'I don't even know this guy & he's flirting with me. I love Ryou. I love Ryou? Did I just think that? I did. I love Ryou Shirogane.' Ichigo thought looking at Ryou.

"Yeah & Kiley will you please get off of me? You seem to be doing this a lot. What were you guys doing for the last six hours?" Ryou asked them suspiciously.

'They're up to something. I don't know this girl, & yet she flirting with me. What makes things worse is that _my_ cousin is flirting with _my_ Strawberry.' Ryou thought angrily.

"Oh, nothing much. We just got Miles & Miley together by getting them tickets to an Italian restaurant then a soccer game. I'm going home & going to bed." Kiley said walking out, but before she left, she kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm going home as well. I'm beat. By guys." Kyle said kissing Ichigo's hand.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked yawning.

"I don't know. I think that after this game you should go to be yourself. You're yawning & you keep blinking your eyes. So let us finish & then go to bed." Ryou said.

"Ok. Can I stay in your room again?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"Sure. Still afraid that Masaya & the other will come?" Ryou asked making his next move.

"Yes, just a little." Ichigo said, then thought making her next move, 'What am I saying? I'm fricken scared!'

Five minutes later Ryou had won the game. Ichigo didn't really care, she just passed out on the board.

"Ichigo, you silly girl." Ryou said picking her up bridal style carrying her to his room & he gently laid her down & covered her up. He then pulled out his pullout couch, got it ready & sat at his computer for about two hours. By the time he got off it was about 11:30 P.M.

* * *

So what'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Sorry 4 the wait.

Try 2 have the next one up soon.

Next 1 will b called "**PaixLettuce**"

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirgane


	16. Pai & Lettuce!

RandomnessGoddess-Thank u 4 liking my story.

sonata hirano-I'll try 2 update faster. Nate has been a big issue. He grabbed me and shoved me up aganist a wall in court and only got on house arrest. Thanks 4 liking my story. Oh and thanks 4 what u said about me and mom about Nate.

H.C.C.-Thanks 4 liking my story.

kinara-chan-Thanks 4 liking my story and I'll try to update faster.

Squeaky-Squishy-Thanks 4 liking my story and I'll try to update faster.

KrissyRocksOutLoud-Thanks 4 the info.

Angel Ichigo Melody-thanks 4 saying it was cool.

* * *

So here's the next chapter, featuring Reba Mcentire Somebody

* * *

**Pai & Lettuce**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Kyle & Kiley were thinking of a way to get Pai & Lettuce where they needed them, which was the library in the cafe.

"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked

"I think maybe we should tell Lettuce that there's somebody in the library that is asking for her help and they only want her help. Then for Pai, I think we should tell him that there is a new history and science book in there that he doesn't already know." Kiley said.

"That's a great idea! Who do you want to get, Lettuce or Pai?" Kyle asked.

"I'll take Lettuce. I can get her there just like that. You can get Pai there because you're both really into history and science like that. (I like history & am really good at it. Science on the other hand, not so much.)

"That sounds good. Let's get going." Kyle stated as he went to find Pai

"Right." Kiley said following him out going to find Lettuce.

* * *

**With Lettuce:**

Lettuce was out in the park reading a book about Helen Keller. (we were just talking about her in Read 180)

"Hey Lettuce! Lettuce over here!" Kiley yelled out of breath from running.

"Oh hey Kiley. What's the matter? What's wrong? You seem out of breath." Lettuce said.

"You're wanted in the library. One of the girls wants you. They don't want anybody else." Kiley said.

"Oh, ok. I'll get on it then." Lettuce said.

"Right. Let's go. I'll show you where." Kiley said.

"Right." Lettuce said as the two took off.

* * *

**With Pai:**

We find Pai in the Meditation room, meditating while reading a book on Napoleon. (i don't know, it's what came to mind)

"Hey Pai. What are you doing?" Kyle asked breaking Pai's concentration.

"Well I was meditating and reading a book until you came in." Pai said a little irritated.

"Really? What book?" Kyle asked getting on Pai's nerves.

"A book about Napoleon. What do you want?" Pai asked wanting a point made.

"Oh well I found a book in the library that I think you'd be interested in." Kyle said.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Pai asked a little skeptical of what Kyle was doing.

"Oh just a book on aliens and how they're ugly disgusting creatures, and discovering the truth of them." Kyle said.

"Oh really? Who wrote it?" Pai asked. He wanted to know that if this was true on how to find said person and conform to him/her that only some aliens are like that.

"Oh the author? The author's name is Leiko Meso." Kyle said. (Leiko is female meaning arrogant, and Meso is just something I made up)

"Well I'll have to remember that name, now wont I?" Pai asked as he got up.

"Yes you will. You ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Pai said simply as the two walked out and to the library.

* * *

**At The Library:**

Lettuce was already in the library when Pai got there & bumped into one another.

"Oh, sorry Pai-San." Lettuce apologized.

"No, Lettuce-Chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Pai said.

"So what are you doing in here?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"I'm here looking for a book on aliens by Meso, Leiko." Pai said.

"Meso, Leiko? You mean the kindergarten sensei (teacher) at 582 Spruce Street? She's really sweet, & she's a really great at writing about animals & little kid books, but she doesn't write about aliens. She believes that there may be life on other planets, but she would never write about that until she got the proof that she needed." Lettuce said softly.

"What? Kyle is in so much trouble for lying to me. Why are you here?" Pai asked calming down.

"Kiley told me that somebody needed my help finding a book & that they only wanted my help, but I guess there's nobody here but you & me. What's going on Pai-San?" Lettuce asked softly.

"I think Kyle & Kiley tricked us for some reason. Let's go Lettuce-Chan." Pai said grabbing her hand & tried to teleport away, but couldn't.

"What the…? What the hell just happened?" Pai asked out loud.

"What's going on Pai-San?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"I cant teleport." Pai said simply.

"We could just use the doors." Lettuce said as she started to the doors with Pai right behind her.

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

When they got to the doors they found that they were locked from the outside.

"What's going on here?" Lettuce and Pai asked.

"Hey you two. As you can see we locked you in the library." Kyle said from the other side of the door.

"You also cant teleport, due to the anti-teleporting simulator that I put on the outside of the door." Kiley said evily.

"Let us out right now you creeps!" Pai yelled.

"Please let us out." Lettuce said.

"We'll let you out in two hours." Kiley & Kyle said at the same time.

"When I get out of here I swear you'll get such a beating you'll regret ever doing this!" Pai yelled.

"Pai-San, please settle down. You can get them when we get out of here, but for now maybe we should just read until we do get out." Lettuce said calmly grabbing a book about aquatic animals.

"Fine." Pai said defeated.

* * *

**Half An Hour Later:**

Pai was reading a book on how humans mate with one another, while every other minute looking over his book at Lettuce who was reading about how aliens mate. (a book a famous alien that Kish had brought & had left in the library.)

At the same time Lettuce was interested & grossed out.

Pai on the other hand thought it was interesting yet boring.

After they were finished with that Pai grabbed a book called IT by Stephan King & Lettuce grabbed the book Rose Red, also by Stephan King. (I have both of them on DVD, they're really not scary, well I don't think so anyways, they're 2 of my favorite Stephan King movies.)

Before they started to read again, Lettuce turned the radio on, for some noise. (I absolutley hate slience)

As they were reading the song "Somebody" by Reba Mcentire came on.

At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says,"I've been there before  
But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."

Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody

Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a strangers face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up  
Maybe she's the one maybe he could fall in love with

Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody

Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why he searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on

Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right on by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody

After the song ended Pai got up & went over to where Lettuce was sitting.

After the song ended Pai got up & went over to where Lettuce was sitting.

"Hey Lettuce-Chan?" Pai asked nervously.

"Yes, what is Pai-San?" Lettuce asked smiling up at him.

"Well I-I–I-I like you. I've liked you since that original fight with Deep Blue ended." Pai said.

"Pai-San…" Lettuce started but he cut her off.

"I know you may not feel the same as I feel for you, but you could only gi…" Pai started but was cut off by Lettuce lightly kissing him, which her returned with much passion.

"I love you Pai." Lettuce said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Lettuce." Pai said as he held her in his arms.

He then gently picked her up bridal style & carried her to a chair where they made out for the remainder of the time.

* * *

**With Kiley & Kiley:**

"Well that worked out nicely." Kyle said.

"Yeah it did. Now onto the next couples, but first lets see how Ichigo & Ryou are doing." Kiley said.

"Right." Kyle said following Kiley to where Ichigo & Ryou were.

* * *

**With Ryou & Ichgio:**

Ryou & Ichigo were eating a late breakfast when the terrible two, I mean Kiley and Kyle showed up.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Kiley asked moseying on up to Ryou.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Kyle asked grabbing a chair & sitting next to Ichigo whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making Ryou extremely pissed off.

Kiley pissed Ichigo off by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. But she kept her calm as she asked a question.

"So how's the pairing thing going?"

"Oh it's going really well. So far we have gotten Purin & Tart, Miley & Miles, & Lettuce & Pai together." Kiley said.

"Yeah & now the only ones we have to get together are Keiichiro & Riley, Zakuro & Mint, & Kish & Lyle together." Kyle said.

"Speaking of which we have to go get them together. Please excuse us." Kiley said kissing Ryou's forehead.

"Yeah, we must go. See ya, baby." Kyle said kissing Ichigo's cheek.

Then the two left leaving a stunned Ichigo & Ryou.

"Wow. They're acting weird lately." Ichigo said walking to the kitchen with her & Ryou's plates to the sink where she washed them with Ryou.

"Yeah, weirder then normal. I wonder what's going on with them." Ryou said as they went out to the backyard.

They sat on the swing just talked about what their families are/were like.

* * *

So what'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Sorry 4 the wait.

Try 2 have the next one up soon.

The end kinda sucked, but i've been really stressed lately.

Anyways,

Next 1 will b called **"KeiichiroxRiley**"

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane

* * *


	17. Keiichiro & Riley!

RandomnessGoddess-Thank u 4 liking my story.

sonata hirano-I'll try 2 update faster. Nate has been a big issue. He grabbed me and shoved me up aganist a wall in court and only got on house arrest. Thanks 4 liking my story. Oh and thanks 4 what u said about me and mom about Nate.

H.C.C.-Thanks 4 liking my story.

kinara-chan-Thanks 4 liking my story and I'll try to update faster.

Squeaky-Squishy-Thanks 4 liking my story and I'll try to update faster.

KrissyRocksOutLoud-Thanks 4 the info.

Angel Ichigo Melody-thanks 4 saying it was cool.

inudemoness93- sessyluvr-Thanks. i'm sorry i havent been updating fast, i've been stressed.

* * *

So here's the next chapter, featuring Sarah Mclachlan

* * *

**Keiichiro & Riley

* * *

**

**With Kyle & Kiley:**

Kiley & Kyle were very proud of themselves for getting this far with getting everyone together. They're next targets are Keiichiro & Riley, who will be locked in his bedroom for about two hours.

"So how are we gonna get these two? I mean Riley is your older sister & I'm sure she knows you better, & Keiichiro is a genius." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know that, but we got my sister Miley, it isn't any different now. Alls you have to do is lure my dear sister Riley to Keiichiro's bedroom. Tell her that she is need in the lab & somehow push her into his room. I'll deal with Keiichiro; I'll tell him that Riley passed out in his room looking for him." Kiley said.

"Fine, let's go find them." Kyle said as they headed out.

* * *

**With Riley & Kyle:**

"Hey Riley!" Kyle called.

"Oh hey Kyle. What do you want?" Riley asked as she put her book down.

"We're having a meeting down in the lab. We need to get down there right away." Kyle said.

"Ok, well let's go then." Riley said as she got up.

Once they got to the lab door Kyle let Riley go first & once they got down there Riley started to look around for everybody.

"Where is everybody?" Riley asked.

"They must not be here yet. Why don't you take a look around?" Kyle suggested.

"I don't know." Riley said.

"Don't worry. You should do it. Over there is Keiichiro's room. Let's got check that out." Kyle said pushing her over to Keiichiro's room.

"Hey! No! What the hell are you thinking?! This is an invasion of privacy!" Riley yelled as Kyle pushed her into Keiichiro's room, locking the door.

* * *

******With Keiichiro & Kiley:**

"Hey Keiichiro. What'cha doin'?" Kiley asked.

"Oh nothing much, just decorating a cake. What's wrong? You seem upset." Keiichiro said concerned.

"It's Riley. She went to your room looking for you when she passed out. Kyle's with her right now, but we need your help. We don't know what's wrong with her! Come see!" Kiley said faking crying.

"Oh dear! I'm on my way!" Keiichiro said as he followed Kiley to his room.

When he got to his room Kyle pushed him in, knocking Riley down.

"Ow!" Riley & Keiichiro said as he fell on top of her.

"Riley?" Keiichiro asked.

"Keiichiro?" Miley asked.

"Are you ok?" They asked at the same time getting up.

"I'm fine, but what about you? I was told you passed out in my room." Keiichiro said.

"I'm fine. Who told you I passed out? I didn't pass out. Kyle pushed me in here." Riley said.

"Kiley told me that you were looking for me in my room & that you passed out. I came down here because I thought you were hurt." Keiichiro said.

"Well I'm not. Those little brats! Once I get out of here they're dead! You hear me little sister? You're toast once I'm out of here!" Riley screamed pounding on the door while Keiichiro watched her.

"Let us out!" Riley screamed pounding on the door more.

Keiichiro was watching her & that's when he noticed that she was starting to break it down.

"Riley stop it. You're gonna bust my door down." Keiichiro said looking at the indentations in his door.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, Keiichiro-San. I didn't mean to, I'm just a little angry!" Riley screamed at the door.

"Guys, could you please let us out?" Keiichiro asked kindly.

"We'll let you out in two hours." Kiley said.

"'Till then, get to know one another." Kyle said.

"Why you…! Get back here!" Riley screamed.

* * *

**With Kiley & Kyle:**

"Do you think it was wise to leave Riley in a locked room alone with Keiichiro?" Kyle asked.

"No, she'll be fine. Keiichiro will calm her down." Kiley said.

"Let's go see how Ichigo & Ryou are doing." Kyle said.

"Right." Kiley said.

* * *

**With Keiichiro & Riley:**

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill my little sister!" Riley exclaimed.

"Calm down. You can get her after they let us out." Keiichiro said.

"Right, ok." Riley said sitting against the door.

"Say Riley? How old are you?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'm 19. How old are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm 21." Keiichiro said.

"So what kinds of stuff do you like?" Riley asked.

"I like cooking/baking? You?" Keiichiro asked.

"I like to write poetry." Riley said blushing.

So the two got to know each other a little better, & some how they ended up kissing.

After they kissed they looked at each other & kissed again.

While kissing Sarah Mclachlan's "Fallen" came on.

Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

After awhile they told each other that they loved each other & then they shared an intimate moment, very intimate.

**

* * *

**

**With Ryou & Ichigo:**

Ryou & Ichigo were out side talking when Kiley & Kyle came out.

"Hey you guys, what are you up to?" Kiley and Kyle asked.

"We're just talking, getting to know more about each other." Ichigo said.

"Yeah & what are you guys up to?" Ryou asked.

"Well we have only two more couples to get together, Zakuro & Mint, & Kish & Lyle. We just got Riley & Keiichiro together, & let us tell you not to go down there for awhile. We could hear a lot of moaning." Kiley said blushing.

"Keiichiro & Riley already did that?" Ryou asked astonished.

"Uh-huh. Well we got to go. See you later." Kyle said kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"Yeah, our next victims await." Kiley said hugging Ryou.

Then in a blink of an eye the two were gone.

"Why do they always do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Ryou said.

With that they continued to learn more about each other.

* * *

So what'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Sorry 4 the wait.

Try 2 have the next one up soon.

Next 1 will b called "ZakuroXMint & KishxLyle"

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	18. Zakuro & Mint & Kish & Lyle!

**Zakuro & Mint & Kish & Lyle!**

* * *

**With Zakuro & Mint:**

Kyle & Kiley were outside the dressing room doors listing to Zakuro & Mint scream at them.

They had gone together to get each of them at different times.

They first went to get Mint saying that Zakuro was in need of help for a last fashion shoot outfit and she was requesting for Mint's help, & her help alone.

**Flashback:**

"Mint!" Kiley & Kyle called.

"Oh hey guys. What do you need?" Mint asked politely.

"It's Zakuro, she…" Kyle started but Mint cut him off.

"What's wrong Zakuro-Chan?!" Mint asked alarmed.

"Nothing she's fine, but in desperate need of your help. She needs your help with picking out an outfit for a final fashion shoot before she takes a vacation from all the fame she has. She says she only wants your help. Hurry, she's at in the café's dressing room for girls, of course." Kiley said.

"I'm on my way Onii-Chan!" (plz tell me if that is correct saying 4 sister.) Mint called running to the café, Kyle & Kiley following close behind.

Once Mint was in the dressing room Kyle shut & locked the door.

End Flashback:

Then they went to Zakuro saying that Mint was in trouble, that she was fighting a predisite in the dressing room & that she needed help.

**Flashback:**

"Zakuro! Zakuro! Help!" Kiley & Kyle called out of breath.

"What's wrong?!" Zakuro asked alarmed sensing something wrong.

"It's Mint, she's in trouble! Hurry!" Kiley exclaimed waiting for Zakuro's reaction.

'What's wrong with my Mint?! What has happened to her?! I must know what is wrong with my Mint.' Zakuro thought.

"What happened?!" Zakuro asked immediately.

"Mint is being attacked by a predisite in the changing rooms. She needs your help. We don't know why the changing rooms; alls we know is that she needs help." Kyle said.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there soon, Mint!" Zakuro yelled running to the café with Kyle & Kiley right behind her.

Once they got to the café Zakuro entered the dressing room & you could hear Mint's shouts of warnings.

"Zakuro-San no! It's a trap!" Mint yelled, but it was too late, Kyle shut & locked the door again.

**End Flashback:**

So here we are, listening to Zakuro & Mint pound on the door & screaming to be let out.

"Let us out damnit!" Mint yelled pounding on the door.

"We'll let you guys out in two hours." Kiley said as she & Kyle left to go find Kish & Lyle.

"When I get out of here you two will feel my wrath!" Zakuro yelled sitting on a bench, Mint following her closely.

"How'd they get you here?" Zakuro asked.

"They told me that you needed my help in getting one last outfit ready for your last fashion shoot before you go on a break for awhile. You?" Mint asked.

"Well first off, my last fashion shoot was last night & you did help me. They got me here by saying that you were being attacked by a predisite." Zakuro said.

"Oh." Mint said then sighed as did Zakuro.

* * *

**With Kish & Lyle:**

A few minutes after they got Zakuro & Mint alone in the café's girl dressing room Kyle & Kiley went to find Kish & Lyle.

They did & were now listening to them bicker about being locked in a storage closet.

"Let us out right now! If you don't let us out you'll be so toast!" Kish yelled pulling trying to teleport, but it didn't work.

"We'll let you out in two hours. We're sorry it has to be this way. You can't teleport either, due to the fact that we put a teleporting lock on the door." Kyle said as he & Kiley walked away.

"Please let us out now." Lyle said falling over.

"Well we're obviously not getting out anytime soon, so why don't you tell me how they got you here." Kish said sitting down.

"They told me that Ichigo was tied up & locked up in this closet so I went to check up on her." Lyle said remembering what happened.

**Flashback:**

"Lyle! Lyle! Something horrible happened to Ichigo!" Kiley & Kyle called as they reached him.

"What happened to Ichigo?!" Lyle asked alarmed.

"She's been tied up & locked up in a closet. You're the only one that can save her; nobody else can get to the door. Purin & Tart went to get something along with Miles & Miley. Pai, Lettuce, Keiichiro, Riley, Zakuro & Mint are locked up for their two hours. Ryou & Kish are looking for the ones that locked her in there to beat them to a bloody pulp. We can't get near the door 'cause there's a magical spell on it forbidding us from going near it! You must go to her, you're the only one with the power to open the door & save her!" Kyle & Kiley exclaimed causing him to run to the café with Kiley & Kyle right behind him.

"Ichigo!" Lyle yelled entering the café & running to the closet, only to have Kyle push him in, lock the door & leave to get Kish.

**End Flashback:**

"So that's what happened. How'd they get you here?" Lyle asked.

"Wow. You really do care for your cousin. They told me that you were in danger." Kish said remembering what they said.

**Flashback:**

"Kish! There you are. We've been looking for you everywhere. Lyle is in trouble. He's locked in a closet & can't get out. The only way in or out is to teleport, which he can't do, 'cause he's human. We'd have Pai or Tart get him, but Pai is locked up & Tart's out somewhere with Purin." Kiley explained.

"You need to go to him. He's at the café. Originally the closet was designed for Masaya, Max, Berry & Cherry. If you don't get to him now he could die, there's "deadly vapors" in there." Kyle said. (really the "deadly vapors" are only dust bunnies)

"I'm on my way!" Kish yelled flying to the café where he would "save" Lyle.

Kyle & Kiley were running, trying to keep up with him.

Once at the café Kish teleported into the closet, thus trapping himself as well.

**End Flashback:**

"So that's how I ended up in here." Kish said.

* * *

**With Ryou & Ichigo:**

Ryou was thinking about his strawberry when she came walking in wearing a dark blue pajama top with gold stars & moons with matching pajama bottoms.

Ryou himself was wearing a pair of white pajama bottoms & a night shirt.

"You look nice Strawberry." Ryou said looking her up & down. She had her hair down & wasn't wearing any makeup.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ichigo said as she sat in a chair across from Ryou.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ryou asked.

"Do you like the game clue?" Ichigo asked pulling out her bag of games.

"Yeah, I like that game. Why, do you wanna play that game?" Ryou asked.

"I'd love to play clue with you. Then after that, do you like connect four?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that's a good game as well. We'll play that after we play clue, then we'll play monopoly." Ryou said.

"You're on." Ichigo challenged.

"Yeah." Ryou said as clue was set up.

**Half An Hour later:**

Ichigo had beaten Ryou at three games of clue, five games of connect four & two games of monopoly.

Ryou had beaten Ichigo at two games of clue, three games of connect four & five games of monopoly.

"Sweet we won the same amount of games!" Ichigo exclaimed as Ryou laughed.

"Yeah that is pretty sweet. So what do you wanna do now?" Ryou asked having nothing else to do.

"I don't know. How 'bout we find something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Ichigo said holding her stomach.

"Ok, let's find something to eat." Ryou said as they headed to the kitchen.

They had found many things to eat, but ended up with noodles & juice.

* * *

**Later With Zakuro & Mint:**

It had been about an hour since they had been in the dressing room & they were starting to pace around the room.

They had sat in silence for the whole hour & it was bugging them.

Zakuro sat there reading a fashion magazine, while Mint was reading her magazines on famous people.

Ten minutes went by & that's when Mint screamed in frustration.

"I can't take it anymore! I need to get out of here!" Mint yelled as Zakuro stood.

"Mint calm down. I can't take it anymore either, but we only have fifty minutes left. You can make it that long. Until then how 'bout we get to know each other a little more." Zakuro sitting on the bench patting the seat next to her, getting Mint to sit down.

So for about thirty minutes they sat there getting to know each other better, leaving them with twenty minutes left, but they couldn't think of anything else to do.

A few minutes later Zakuro couldn't take it any more. She pushing Mint onto the bench & kissed her very passionately.

Mint at first was shocked, but she eventually kissed back.

When they broke off for air they stared at each other, & Zakuro was the first to break the silence.

"I love you Mint, & I don't care what the others have to say about it." Zakuro said.

"I love you too Zakuro & I don't care what people say about it either." Mint said.

After that was said "it's on" by came on.

_It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day_

_It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on_

_And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyway  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day_

_It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on_

_And though you wanna quit  
don't think you can't get through this  
you've come too far to walk away  
it's not gonna be today.  
and no mater how you feel  
it's what you do that matters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day_

_It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on_

_and no matter how you feel  
its what you do that matters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day_

_It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on_

After the song ended they started to make out, feeling their boobs on each other.

* * *

**Later With Kish & Lyle:**

They were sitting there doing nothing but having a staring contest; they had been at it for about a half an hour.

Ten minutes later neither of them had won, they had both blinked at the same time.

"So how long do we have?" Lyle asked.

"Oh I'd say about forty-five minutes. What would you like to do now?" Kish asked.

"I don't know. Oh I know, how 'bout we get to know each other better." Lyle suggested.

"That sounds great. Do you wanna go first?" Kish asked.

"Sure. Don't be alarmed, but I'm gay & I'll do just about anything I set my mind to." Lyle said.

"Yeah, I kinda knew you were gay already, & that's fine by me, I don't really care. I'll do whatever I set my mind to, & I think I might be gay too, 'cause I'm falling for a boy." Kish said looking at Lyle.

"Really who?" Lyle asked.

"You." Kish said.

"What?" Lyle quiet shocked.

"I love you. I don't just love you because you look like Ichigo, but because you're you & you're quiet cute." Kish said moving in close.

"I love…you too. I've loved you since I first saw you & I couldn't figure out why Ichigo didn't fall for you." Lyle said moving in close.

Once they were close enough to feel on another's breath, they kissed, passionately.

"Wow, you're a great kisser, Kish-Kun." Lyle said flustered.

"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself." Kish said kissing Lyle again.

After awhile of making out the two guys broke apart for air & started to get to know each other better, since they would start dating soon.

As they where getting to know each other better their favorite song came on; "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sisters.

While it was playing they started to dance like idiots, trying not to hit anything & knock it down.

_oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

_we've got the right to choose and  
there ain't no way we'll lose it  
this is our life, this is our song  
we'll fight the powers that be just  
don't pick our destiny 'cause  
you don't know us, you don't belong_

_oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

_oh you're so condescending  
your gall is never ending  
we don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
your life is trite and jaded  
boring and confiscated  
if that's your best, your best won't do_

_oh...  
oh...  
we're right/yeah  
we're free/yeah  
we'll fight/yeah  
you'll see/yeah_

_oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

_oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
no way!_

_oh...  
oh...  
we're right/yeah  
we're free/yeah  
we'll fight/yeah  
you'll see/yeah_

_we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
we're not gonna take it anymore_

_we're not gonna take it, no!  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
we're not gonna take it anymore_

_just you try and make us  
we're not gonna take it  
come on  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
you're all worthless and weak  
we're not gonna take it anymore  
now drop and give me twenty  
we're not gonna take it  
A Pledge pin  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
On your your uniform  
we're not gonna take it anymore_

After the song ended they stopped rocking & started to make out, which led to something else.

* * *

**With Ryou & Ichigo:**

Ryou & Ichigo were playing a game of "go fish" when Kiley & Kyle came in & asked them how they were doing.

"So how are you guys?" Kyle asked tiredly sitting in a chair next to Ichigo.

"Yeah, what are you two doing?" Kiley asked doing the same as Kyle, 'cept next to Ryou.

"We're just playing a game of "go fish." What do you two want?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, what do you want? Are you ok, you look really tired." Ichigo said worried.

"We're fine, but really tired." Kiley said.

"Yeah, we just got Zakuro & Mint together, as well as Kish & Lyle." Kyle said.

"So wait, that's everybody, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah that is everybody isn't it?" Ryou asked.

"Thanks. I have to go; I'm going to let Kish & Lyle out, then go home to be." Kyle said leaving.

"Yeah, I have to go and let Zakuro & Mint out & then go home to bed." Kiley said leaving.

"Wow that was odd." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, they didn't do anything." Ryou said.

"Well like them, I'm gonna go to bed as well." Ichigo said as she went upstairs, Ryou following her.

Once in Ryou's room Ryou got out the sofa bed for him & Ichigo climbed into his bed falling asleep.

After awhile of watching her, he too fell asleep.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	19. Ichigo & Ryou! Pt 1! Rocky Horror!

**bellalovesedward152-**thanks

* * *

**Elvin Magi**-i'm goin' as fast as i can

* * *

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**this chapter is the ichigo & ryou part of the plan

* * *

I'll be using the songs "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes & "How Do I Live Without You" by Trisha Yearwood.

* * *

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! ****Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!**

Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update, well here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Ichigo & Ryou! Pt. 1! Rocky Horror!**

* * *

**With Kyle & Kiley:**

Kyle & Kiley were finally gonna get Ryou & Ichigo together, once & for all.

"This is it. The stakes are riding on today. We have to get Ryou & Ichigo together." Kiley said.

"Yeah, this has to work; we have to get them together. This is an all or nothing situation." Kyle said.

"Let's get going. See you in a few minutes, bye" Kiley said hanging up the phone.

"Right, I'll see you after awhile. Meet at the café, bye." Kyle said hanging up as well.

* * *

**With Ryou & Ichigo:**

Ichigo & Ryou were both just waking up & they stared at each other for awhile, before smiling.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Ichigo asked starting a conversation.

"Well. You?" Ryou asked.

"Fine. So what do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just find out when we find out." Ryou said & smiled when Ichigo smiled.

"Well ok then. Well, I'm gonna take a shower & get ready for today." Ichigo said getting some of her clothes & walking to the bathroom.

"Ok." Ryou said.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Ichigo came out wearing a jean skirt & a light pink shirt, blue socks, light makeup & her hair was down.

"Well what do you think?" Ichigo asked as Ryou stared.

"Wow. You look…wow. You look really amazing." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said blushing.

"Ok, my turn." Ryou said getting his clothes & headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Ryou came out wearing a pair of white jeans, a blue shirt white socks, his red choker & his hair was, well, like it always is.

"Well what do you think?" Ryou asked as Ichigo stared.

"Wow. You look really nice, Ryou." Ichigo said.

"Why thank you, Strawberry." Ryou said bowing.

"Wow, what a gentleman. You should be like this more often." Ichigo said, then though, 'I like him like this, but I guess I've always liked him, no not liked, loved & I do now, but I don't think he feels the same about me.'

"Hey Strawberry, you ok?" Ryou asked worried waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just thinking is all." Ichigo said laughing.

"Ok." Ryou said, but he wasn't sure, for sure.

"Well let's get goin'! We have a lot to do today." Ichigo said heading downstairs, Ryou following her close behind.

"Right." Ryou said.

'Why can't I tell her how I feel? Masaya's out of the way, this should be easy pickings shouldn't it?' Ryou asked himself following Ichigo.

'Why can't I tell him how I feel? Masaya's out of the way & I've always loved Ryou, but Masaya was in the way. What's wrong with me?' Ichigo asked herself.

Once downstairs Ryou made breakfast for the both of them: pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage & thost.

"So Ichigo, what do you wanna do today?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Do wanna watch movies? I just got new one." Ichigo said.

"Sure, what's the movie?" Ryou asked.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show" (My Fav. Movie. Only the songs will b in this…in order.)

"Sure." Ryou said as they went to his room & Ichigo got the movie.

**"Science Fiction/Double Feature"**

_(Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man  
Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran:_

_Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:_

_Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.  
By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show.  
In the back row at the late night double feature picture show.)_

**"Damnit Janet"**

_(Hey Janet (Yes Brad?), I've got something to say.  
I really loved the skilful way  
You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_

_The river was deep but I swam it, Janet  
The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet  
So please don't tell me to can it, Janet  
I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_The road was long but i ran it, Janet  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet  
If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet  
Now I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad or mediocre  
Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so_

_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had, oh Brad  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, oh Brad  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Brad  
I've one thing to say and that's_

_Brad I'm mad for you too..._

_Oh Brad, Oh... dammit!  
I'm mad, Oh Janet!  
For you, I love you too  
There's one thing left to do, and that's_

_Go see the man who began it  
When we met in his science exam-it  
Made me give you the eye and then panic  
There's one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_Dammit Janet; Oh brad, I'm mad  
Dammit Janet; I love you!)_

**"There's A Light"**

_(In the velvet darkness of the blackest night  
Burning bright, there's a guiding star  
No matter what or who you are._

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place  
There's a light burning in the fireplace  
There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._

_The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming  
Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life._

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place  
There's a light burning in the fireplace  
There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life.)_

**"Time Warp!"**

_(It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control_

_I remember doing the TIme Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no no no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!)_

**"Sweet Transvestite!"**

_(How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

_So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

_I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry._

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seem alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic._

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

_So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

_Hit It!_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.)_

**"The Sword of Damocles"**

_(The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread  
Oh, woe is me  
My life is a misery  
Oh, can't you see  
that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_

_I woke up this morning with a start  
when I fell out of the bed_

_That ain't no crime_

_And left from my dreaming  
was a feeling of unamiable dread_

_That ain't no crime_

_My high is low  
I'm dressed up with no place to go  
And all I know is I'm at the start  
of a pretty big downer_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime_

_Oh, no no no!_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime_

_Oh, no no no!_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime  
That ain't no crime  
Sha la la_

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_

_That ain't no crime_

_And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread_

_That ain't no crime_

_Oh woe is me  
My life is a mistery  
Oh can't you see  
that I'm at the start of apretty big downer_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime_

_Oh, no no no!_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime_

_Oh, no no no!_

_Sha la la la that ain't no crime  
That ain't no crime  
Sha la la)_

**"Charles Atlas Song / I Can Make You A Man"**

_(A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds  
Will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground._

_And soon in the gym with a determined chin,  
The sweat from his pores as he works for his cause...  
Will make him glisten... and gleam  
And with massage, and just a little bit of steam  
He'll be pink and quite clean  
He'll be a strong man. Oh honey...  
But the wrong man._

_He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs.  
Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms, and legs.  
Such an effort if he only knew of my plan.  
In just seven days, I can make you a man._

_He'll do press-ups, and chin-ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk.  
He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work.  
Such strenuous living I just don't understand  
When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man.)_

**"Hot Patootie - Bless My Soul"**

_(Whatever happened to Saturday night?  
When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right  
It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
Came into my life, I thought I was divine  
I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go  
And listen to the music on the radio  
A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll show  
We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
Really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled  
My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt  
I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt  
She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine  
Get back in front and put some hair oil on  
Buddy Holly was singing his very last song  
With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along  
It felt pretty good...Whoo!  
Really had a good time  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
Really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll)_

**"Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me"**

_(I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win.  
I'd only ever kissed before._

_You mean she..._

_Uh-huh._

_I felt there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more_

_More! More! More!_

_I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night._

_Then if anything grows (giggle)  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up and drop you down_

_Down! Down! Down!_

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
Oh, I need action_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night._

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night._

_Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night huh!)_

**"Eddie's Teddy"**

_(From the day he was born  
He was trouble  
He was the thorn  
In his mother's side  
She tried in vain_

_But he never caused her nothing but shame_

_He left home the day she died!_

_From the day she was gone  
All he wanted  
Was rock & roll porn  
And a motor bike  
Shooting up junk  
He was a lowdown cheap little punk  
Taking everone for a ride_

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife_

_What a guy!_

_Makes you cry!_

_Und I did!_

_Everybody shoved him  
I very nearly loved him  
I said "Hey listen to this"  
Stay sane inside insanity  
But he locked the door and threw away the key!_

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife_

_But he must have been drawn  
Into something  
Making him warn  
Me in a note which reads_

_What's it say?  
What's it say?_

_I'm out of my head!  
Oh, hurry or I may be dead!  
They musn't carry out their evil deeds!_

_(SCREAM)_

_What a guy!_

_Makes you cry!_

_Und I did!_

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife_

_What a guy! (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Makes you cry! (hey, hey, hey)_

_Und I did!_

_Eddie)_

**"Wise Up Janet Weiss"**

_(I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twice.  
You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.  
Your apple pie don't taste too nice.  
You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss._

_I've laid the seed, it should be all you need.  
You're as sensual, as a pencil.  
Wound up like on a E on first string.  
When we made it, did you hear a bell ring._

_You got a block, well take my advice.  
You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.  
The transducer will seduce ya._

_My feet! I can't move my feet!_

_My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels._

_It's as if we were glued to the spot!_

_You are! So quake with fear you tiny fools!_

_Oh, we're trapped!_

_It's something you'll get used to. A mental mind fuck can be nice!_

_Planet schmanet Janet!  
You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.  
You'd better wise up, built your thighs up.  
You'd better wise up._

_And then she cried out!_

_Stop!_

_Don't get hot and flustered! Use a bit of mustard!_

_You're a hotdog but you'd better not try to hurt her, Frankfurter._

_You're a hotdog but you'd better not try to hurt her, Frankfurter._

_You're a hotdog—)_

**"The Floor Show / Rose Tints My World"**

_(It was great when it all began  
I was a regular Frankie fan  
But it was over when he had the plan  
To start a-working on a muscle man  
Now the only that gives me hope  
Is my love for a certain dope  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain._

_I'm just seven hours old  
Truly beautiful to behold  
And somebody should be told  
My libido hasn't been controlled  
Now the only thing I've come to trust  
Is an orgasmic rush of lust  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain._

_It's beyond me, help me Mommy  
I'll be good you'll see, take this dream away  
What's this, let's see  
Oh I feel sexy  
What's come over me?  
Oh here it comes again..._

_Oh I feel released  
Bad times deceased  
My confidence has increased  
Reality is here  
The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded  
It's a gas that Frank has landed  
His lust is so sincere.)_

**"Don't Dream It - Be It"**

_(Whatever happened to Fay Wray?  
That delicate satin draped frame  
As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry  
Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same..._

_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
Erotic nightmares beyond any measure  
And sensual daydreams to treasure forever  
Can't you just see it?_

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Ach! We've got to get out of this trap  
Before this decadence saps our will  
I've got to be strong and try to hang on  
Or my mind may well snap  
Und my life will be lived for the thrills..._

_It's beyond me, help me Mommy_

_God bless Lily St. Cyr...)_

**"Wild and Untamed Thing"**

_(My my my, my my my my my, my my my my...  
I'm a wild and untamed thing  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart will pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sound rock on  
We're gonna shake it til the life has gone  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain._

_We are wild and untamed things  
We're a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart will pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sound rock on  
We're gonna shake it til the life has gone  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain._

_Frankenfurter it's all over  
Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme  
I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner  
We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam...)_

**"I'm Going Home"**

_(On the day I went away... goodbye...  
Was all I had to say... now I...  
I want to come again and stay... Oh my my...  
Smile, and that will mean that I may_

_Cause I've seen blue skies, through the tears  
In my eyes  
And I realise.. I'm going home._

_Everywhere it's been the same... feeling...  
Like I'm outside in the rain... wheeling...  
Free, to try and find a game... dealing...  
Cards for sorrow, cards for pain_

_Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears  
In my eyes  
And I realise.. I'm going home._

_I'm going home, I'm going home.)_

* * *

"So what did you think, Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"I liked it. Tim Curry had an interesting outfit on." Ryou said with an 'oh wow' face.

"Well he was a transvestite." Ichigo said.

"Well I know that, but wow." Was all Ryou could say.

"Yeah, but you liked it right?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah." Ryou said.

* * *

There u go.

It kinda sucked, sorry 4 all the songs in this 1.

The Next Chapter will b callled "Ichigo & Ryou Pt. 2!" 1 song intended.

Then the 1 after that will b called "Ichigo & Ryou Pt. 3!" 1 song intended.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	20. Ichigo & Ryou! Pt 2! I Need You!

**"I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes**

**

* * *

**

**Ryou & Ichigo Pt. 2! I Need You!**

* * *

After they watched Rocky Horror Ryou & Ichigo took a walk to the park.

Once they reached the park they spotted Kyle & Kiley on the swings laughing & having a good time.

"Oh hey Ichigo, Ryou…" Kiley said sweetly.

"What's going on Ichi?" Kyle asked coolly.

"Hey." Ryou & Ichigo answered.

"Nothing much." Ichigo said

"That's nice." Kiley said kindly, smiling sweetly at Ryou.

"Yeah…it is." Ichigo said though gritted teeth.

"Well we must be off. We have a long day ahead of us. Don't we Kiley?" Kyle said nudging Kiley.

"Uhh yeah. We must. We'll see you two later then." Kiley said as she rubbed Ryou's arm as she left, while Kyle rubbed Ichigo's arm.

"Those two are up to something." Ryou said suspiciously.

"Yeah, but what?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Ryou said watching as Kyle & Kiley disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Later That Day:**

Ryou & Ichigo were just hanging out at the park, talking about themselves & getting to know one another better.

"So what are your favorite animals?" Ichigo asked.

"I like just about any kind of animals, but my favorites are cats, birds, sea creatures, monkeys & wolves. You?" Ryou asked.

"Cats, other small animals, birds, sea creatures, monkeys & wolves. What kinds of movies do you like & what's you're favorite movie?" Ichigo asked.

"I like just about any kind of movies & my favorite movie is "Marry Poppins." You?"

"I like any kind of movies, except for horror…unless its with someone else. My favorite movie is "Enchanted." Whose your favorite actor & actress & why?" Ichigo asked.

"My favorite actor is Tim Curry 'cause he is funny, wise & not serious all at the same time. My favorite actress is Julie Andrews 'cause I pretty much grew up with Marry Poppins. How about you? Whose your favorite actor & actress & why?" Ryou asked.

"My favorite actor is Johnny Depp & I like him because he pretty much becomes who his character is. My favorite actress is Drew Barrymore & I like her because she's one of the few actresses who isn't a slut. What's your favorite kind of music, favorite song, favorite band & favorite solo singer?" Ichigo asked.

"My favorite music is country. My favorite band is Rascal Flatts. My favorite singers are Toby Keith & Brad Paisley. My favorite song is "Ticks" by Brad Paisley. Your turn." Ryou said.

"I like country, but my favorite is rock. My favorite band is Bowling For Soup. My favorite singer is Meatloaf. My favorite songs are "I'd Lie For You & That's The Truth" & "I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Wont Do That" both by Meatloaf. What kinds of books do you like?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll read anything & my favorite author is Washington Irving. You?" Ryou asked.

"I like to read horror things. My favorite author is Edger Allan Poe & Mary Downing Hahn." Ichigo said.

"Really? I didn't think you…" Ryou started but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Read them?" Ichigo asked.

"No. No. That's not it. I just didn't think you would actually like those kinds of books. Edger Allan Poe? Really? I have several things by him if you if you'd like to read them or whatever." Ryou said.

"Really? That'd be really nice." Ichigo said softly.

"Yeah. Well it's getting late, we better get going." Ryou said as he helped Ichigo up.

"Yeah. We should get back to the café soon." Ichigo said as they started walking.

* * *

**At The Cafe:**

Once they got to the café they saw, to they're dismal, Kyle & Kiley.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?" Kyle & Kiley said coming up to Ichigo & Ryou.

"Coming back to the café. Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. What are you two up to? You're up to something." Ryou said.

"No reason. Just wondering." Kyle said walking up to Ichigo.

"What makes you think we're up to something? We're not up to anything." Kiley said going up to Ryou.

"Aaaahhh! Stop that! I know you're up to something! I can see it in your eyes & by the way you act!" Ichigo screamed exasperated running in the café to the room she was staying in.

"That's great. You guys should stop the charade. We know you're up to something. Strawberry!" Ryou said then called running after Ichigo.

* * *

**Upstairs With Ichigo & Ryou:**

When Ryou finally reached the top of the stairs he could hear singing.

When he heard that it was Ichigo singing he opened the door slightly & listened.

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

"That was really good." Ryou said walking in on her." Ryou said when she was done singing.

"Ryou. You heard that?" Ichigo asked shocked that he heard her.

"Yeah." Was all Ryou said as he sat next to her.

"I suck, I know I do. You must think I suck to." Ichigo said putting her singing down.

"No, not at all. You have a really pretty voice." Ryou said soft.

"You're just saying that." Ichigo said looking down.

"No I'm not. You have a really pretty singing voice. Why don't you sing in front of people?" Ryou asked.

"Because the only person I would sing in front of was my dad or my stuffed animals. I don't like singing in front of people, so I sing alone. It helps me to remember my dad. Its hard to sing in front of other people without remembering all the stuff my dad would always say." Ichigo said looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Strawberry." Ryou said rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Ichigo did something that shocked Ryou, she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest.

About fifteen minutes later Ichigo calmed down enough to talk again.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yeah what is it?" Ryou asked rubbing her back.

"I don't love Masaya anymore. I don't think I ever did. I think I love somebody else & have always loved him, but Masaya was always in the way." Ichigo said softly.

"Really? Who?" Ryou asked interested, yet sad at the same time.

After he asked that Ichigo pulled away a little before answering.

"Don't laugh at me when I tell you." Ichigo said.

"I promise not to." Ryou said.

"Its you." Ichigo said getting up & started to go to the door afraid of rejection, but pressure on her arm stopped her.

"Wait Strawberry. Don't you wanna hear me say I love you to? 'Cause I do. I love you more then anything in the world." Ryou said pulling her to him.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. & here's how I'll prove it." Ryou said moving the hair out of her face & kissed her gently for the first real time.

"How was that?" Ryou asked as he pulled away to see a shocked & flustered Ichigo.

"One more." Ichigo said putting her hands on either side of his face kissing him.

So that's how the night went; Ichigo & Ryou stayed up all night making out.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will be called Revenge! Kyle & Kiley.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	21. Revenge! Pt 1! The Meeting!

**I am soooooo sorry! Its been almost a year since I updateded this hasnt it?! I'm sooooo sorry!!!**

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!**

* * *

Revenge! Pt. 1! The Meeting!

* * *

So it was the next day & Ryou was just waking up to see his beautiful Strawberry, in bed with him. What made him really happy was that she was now his & nobody could take her away from him.

Only a few minutes later did Ichigo start to wake up & when she did she remembered the events of the night before and smiled up at him happily. She truly knew she was in love with him, Ryou.

"I love you Ryou. I love you so much." Ichigo said as he embraced her.

"I love you too my little Strawberry." Ryou said as he swept down & kissed her gently.

Once he kissed her the door to his room came bursting open reveling everybody that Kiley & Kyle had gotten together.

"Don't you guys ever knock?!" Ryou yelled as Ichigo buried her head under the blankets.

"Well sorry! But we have an emergency! Get dressed & meet us down in the lab!" Mint exclaimed as they left, most of them red from embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked as she came out from under the covers.

"I don't know, but we better get going before they come running back up." Ryou said as they got out of bed.

"Right." Ichigo said as they went to separate rooms to change from their pajamas into their normal cloths.

When they were dressed they started heading downstairs.

Ryou had on a pair of plain white jean shorts with a nice blue T-shirt, black shoes & a white choker.

Ichigo had on a nice blue jean skirt with strawberries going all around the hem of the skirt, a pink Hello Kitty shirt, white shoes & pink knee high socks. Hair up in pigtails like normal.

When they arrived downstairs everybody was waiting, looking ready to kill somebody.

"Umm what's going on?" Ichigo asked as she & Ryou sat down.

"Kiley & Kyle are what's going on!" Mint exclaimed as she sat with Zakuro.

Mint was wearing a short blue dress with thigh high socks & blue heels.

Zakuro was wearing a purple mini skirt with a purple tube top & thigh high socks with purple heels.

"Yeah, they tricked us." Lettuce said softly. She was wearing a nice green top with a long green skirt with green shoes & plain white socks up to her ankles.

She sat next to Pai who was wearing his normal black and purple pants & shirt.

"I can't believe they did that!" Purin cried out. She was wearing a nice yellow summers dress with orange & red flowers on it.

Tart, who was wearing his short blue shorts & red shirt, flew down next to her.

Kish who was wearing his normal clothe like his brothers & Lyle who was wearing jean shorts & pink shirt with pink sandals were making out so they just gave a thumbs up.

"My sister's gonna pay dearly for this!" Riley exclaimed as she jumped up.

Miley & Miles weren't even paying attention; they were glued together kinda like Kish & Lyle.

"But guys, think of how they helped all of us." Ichigo said slowly.

"How did they help us Ichigo?!" Everybody including Kish, Lyle, Miles & Miley all asked almost screaming at them.

"Ichigo's right. If it weren't for those two none of us would have figured out that we liked each other. We'd probably go on with life asking why we didn't make a move before because we could've ended up with somebody that we didn't remotely like more then the one you love now." Elliot said simply causing everybody to look at everybody, knowing that he was right.

"But we still have to get them back!" Everybody cried.

"Right, we agree on that, but are we gonna do?" Ryou asked softly.

"I have an idea." Ichigo said simply.

"Well what is it?" Keiichiro asked as everybody looked at her.

"Well you know how they cornered us together somewhere alone for a period of time. Well you guys anyways. They flirted with us to get us together. Anyways I was thinking that we do to them what they did to us. You know what I mean?" Ichigo asked

"Of course. You're a genius Ichigo." Everybody said as they thought of a plan, which wasn't going to far.

"SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH THEM?!" Riley and Miley screamed as they couldn't figure out what to do with the two trouble makers.

"What if we lock them in a room for a day together? You know one with no windows & locks from the outside. You know, like they did to most of us." Zakuro said.

"Yeah perfect idea!" Purin shouted out getting ready to find them.

"But how do we get them both to one place?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh right…That part of the plan…" Mint said down.

"Oh that's simple." Riley, Miley, Lyle & Miles said at the same time.

"How?" Ryou asked looking at them.

"Tell Kiley that Leonardo Dicaprio is here." Riley & Miley said simply.

"As for Kyle, Hayden Panettiere is here." Lyle & Miles said simply.

"Ok & that will really work?" Ichigo and the others asked.

"Oh yeah. You have no clue how much of a fan they are to them." Riley, Kiley, Lyle & Miles said.

"Ok then. Let's go find them." Kish said.

"YEAH!" Everybody else said following him…

* * *

Well there you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

We're almost done here.

3 or 4 more chapters left befor the sequel comes out.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	22. Crash

Sorry people i cant update 4 awhile. my computer crashed & i'm on a friends momentaraliy so i cant update 4 awhile...sorry=(

Write ASAP Promise, Sar T.


	23. Revenge! Pt 2! Taking Action!

****************

****************

Revenge! Pt. 2! Taking Action!

* * *

So after they agreed on a plan they went off in their separate directions; Zoey went to find Kiley & Elliot went to go find Kyle & the others went to set the trap.

**With Kiley:**

Kiley was the park watching the fish swim back & fourth while the wind blew her hair all over.

"Hey Kiley! What are you doing over there?" Zoey called running towards her.

"Not much, just being really bored, thinking. Why do you ask?" Kiley asked as Zoey sat down next to her.

"Well why don't you come to the café, Leonardo Dicaprio is there; he said he really wants to meet you." Zoey said simply.

"Nah, I'm good…WAIT! Did you say Leonardo Dicaprio?!" Kiley asked as she jumped up.

"Yes." Was all Zoey said.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Come on!" Kiley cried as she pulled Zoey up & dragged her to the café…

**With Kyle:**

Kyle was sitting on his skateboard across town when he saw Elliot come up to him.

"So where you headed?" Elliot asked.

"Nowhere in particular." Kyle said.

"Well why don't you come back to the café with me since you have nothing else to do." Elliot said as Kyle stared up at the sky.

"No thank you, I'm good." Kyle said.

"But we have a surprise for you." Elliot said.

"No, but thanks anyway." Kyle said as he stood up.

"Ok then…I guess I'll just have to tell Hayden Panettiere that you won't be coming after all." Elliot said walking away.

"Ok…Did you say Hayden Panettiere?" Kyle asked in shock.

"That I did." Elliot said.

"Well let's get going then…Hayden is so hot!" Kyle said as he started drooling.

**With Zoey & Kiley:**

They had gotten to the café & Zoey took Kiley to a room that she said Leonardo was in.

Once there Zoey pushed Kiley in the room & locked the door

"Hey! Let me out! Leonardo isn't in here! Let me out!" Kiley yelled.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Zoey asked as she started walking away.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

**With Elliot & Kyle:**

Elliot had finally gotten back to the café & led him to the room where "Hayden" was in, when really it was Kiley.

When they got there Elliot did the same thing to Kyle that Zoey did to Kiley.

"Hey, where's Hayden? Kiley? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked confused.

"Kyle watch out! It's a trap!" Kiley cried but it was too late, he was locked in there with her.

After that Elliot & Zoey put a radio by the door & played How Do I Live Without You by LeAnn Rymes.

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?

Please tell me baby...

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby.......  
How do I live....

After that the gang split up & went their separate ways…

* * *

Well there you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

We're almost done here.

2 more chapters left befor the sequel comes out.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	24. Kyle & Kiley

Sorry! So sorry I took so long to update this story. I've had really bad writer's block for the past few years. I am sooo sorry. Anyways, let's get back to the chapter shall we.

We last left with Ichigo and Ryou tricking Kiley & Kyle the same way that they had tricked them. They conned them into believing that Leonardo Decaprio and Hayden Panettiere and the song of choice was "How Do I Live Without you" by LeAnn Rymes.

The song I will be using in this chapter will be "At The Beginning" from the movie Anastasia.

* * *

**Kyle & Kiley:**

* * *

**With Kyle and Kiley:**

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Kiley asked.

"I don't know. I mean who do they think they are?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"I don't know, but this seems so familiar somehow." Kiley said thinking on it.

"I know right, but how?" Kyle asked as he too thought about it.

"Have you figured out why this seems so familiar yet Kyle?" Kiley asked.

"No, and I'm kind of annoyed with it to be quite honestly; it just pisses me off. What about you?" Kyle asked.

"No. I can't figure it out to save my life." Kiley said simply.

"Hmmm…" They both pondered.

* * *

**With Ryou and Ichigo: **

"So how do you think it's going?" Ichigo asked Ryou while they were on their date.

"I don't know. Good I hope." Ryou said as he bought them some ice-cream.

"Yeah. Do you think they get why we did that to them?" Zoey asked.

"Well, if they're smart they do, but they don't usually use their brains that much unless it's to do some mischievous thing or whatever." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah, you're right. So what do you want to do now, Ryou?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"I don't know. You want to go to the park for a while 'Strawberry.'" Ryou said using the cute nickname he used for her.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Ichigo said smiling.

"Ok, let's get going." Ryou said as they headed out for some leisurely fun…

* * *

**With Kyle and Kiley:**

"Have you figured it out yet?" Kiley asked Kyle.

"No. You? Well I suppose that's a dumb question, of course you don't know; you just asked me that." Kyle replied back to Kiley.

"Yeah." Kiley said simply.

While they were thinking the radio suddenly turned on and "At The Beginning" by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx started playing.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Yeah  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

"I get what they're doing now." Kyle said finally realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, so do I. They're doing to us what we did to them. Those little sneaks. This is so not fair." Kiley said.

"Yeah, but we did deserve it, for what we did to them you know." Kyle said.

"So what do you think? Do you like me?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah, of course. What about you? I really like you. Do you like me?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I like you too." Kiley said simply.

"So what do you wanna do about it?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do about it?" Kiley asked.

"It'd just be better to just show you." Kyle said crawling on top of her.

**End Chapter:**

* * *

So there you go,

Tell me what'cha think

Review,

Write soon Sar-T.

Next Chapter will be the last chapter before the sequle comes out.


	25. The End

Well here's the last chapter

We last left off with Kyle and Kiley being locked up together and then they realized what was going on and that they realized they too loved each other. The song of choice was "At The Beginning" from the move "Anistasia"

The song I will be using in this chapter will be "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt

* * *

**Kyle & Kiley:**

* * *

"I wonder how it went." Ichigo and the other girls wondered.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go find out." Ryou said simply as they walked over to the door.

However, when they opened the door they got the surprise of the lifetime.

"What the hell!" Mint exclaimed as they walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Oh…that was so disturbing. I really didn't need to see that." Zakuro said as they made their way downstairs.

They had walked in on them having sex. (If that's not obvious.)

So about half an hour later they went back up and knocked on the door to see if they were ready to come out.

"Are you guys decent?" Ichigo and Ryou asked as they knocked on the door.

"Yeah, we're good." Kyle called from the other side.

"We're ready to come out." Kiley replied afterwards.

"OK." Ryou said as he opened the door.

When they came out Kiley was glowing from having sex.

"So, how was it?" Kish asked.

"It was good. We learned that what we did was wrong, but it completely worked and we learned that we also love each other." Kiley and Kyle said simply.

"Yeah, but in doing that to us we also learned that we love each other as well. We also learned that Mint and Zakuro are lesbians and Kish and Lyle are gay, which by the way isn't a bad thing." Ryou said simply.

"Yes, this is true." Keiichiro stated.

"So what do we do now?" Lettuce asked standing next to Pai.

"You can all die!" Deep Blue and Dark Green exclaimed holding out their weapons.

"Seriously, you guys are back?" Everybody asked as they transformed.

"You guys don't know what you're taking on. We'll beat your goody-to-shoes asses!" Berry and Cherry exclaimed as they transformed into Hot Pink and Ruby Red.

Once everything was set everybody started fighting.

Mew Ichigo and Hot Pink went head to head, while Ryou went to head with Deep Blue. The other Mews went head to head with the others.

Hot Pink got a few hits on Mew Ichigo, but Mew Ichigo eventually took down Hot Pink turning back into Berry.

Just like Hot Pink, Deep Blue got a bunch of hits on Ryou, but Ryou did end beating up Deep Blue and turned him back to Masaya.

It took everyone to take down Dark Green and Ruby Red, but they did it as a team.

"You won't see the last of us! We'll be back!" Masaya, Max, Berry and Cherry warned.

After they left with the warning everybody de-transformed.

Keiichiro and Riley bandaged themselves and everybody up.

"Ok, so since everybody is injured we'll all be staying at our place." Riley, Kiley and Miley said as everyone went to get their stuff and started to head out.

* * *

**At Riley's, Kiley's and Miley's Place:**

"So what are we going to do now?" Purin asked curious.

"Well, first of all, we're all going to rest up first and then we might have a dance when we're all better." Ryou said simply.

"Ok, that sounds cool.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later:**

So after a few weeks of pretty doing pretty much nothing but healing the gang was ready to party.

Another few days later they were getting ready for the party.

"So are we ready the party?" Ichigo asked.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered waving their arms.

Later that night the dance began.

"This goes out to all the couples out there. Grab your partner and hold them close." The DJ said over the speakers as "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt came on.

_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees._

_Was it just a lucky day_  
_That it turned to look my way_  
_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes._

_He showed me all new things_  
_The shimmer of moonbeams_  
_I was blind, but now he's helped me see._

_I was lost but now I'm found_  
_His happiness surrounds_  
_And now I find that my dreams can come true._

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_  
_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_  
_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_  
_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_It didn't start this way_  
_It happened just one day_  
_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently._

_Now I'm a tremble just to be_  
_A part of you as we_  
_Begin a life that's sure to never end._

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_  
_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_  
_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_  
_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_  
_rest of my life, yeah, loving you…_

"I love that song." Ichigo stated leaning her head on Ryou's Chest.

"Yeah, I love it too, but not as much as I love you." Ryou said holding her close.

"Yeah, I love you too Ryou, so much." Ichigo said closing her eyes.

That's how their night ended.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make." Keiichiro called out making everybody stop and stare.

"Riley, I love you so much and would love to spend the rest of my life with you…" Keiichiro started.

"Keiichiro…What are you doing?" Riley asked as Keiichiro got down on one knee.

"Riley, will you marry me?" Keiichiro asked with hopeful eyes.

"Oh…Keiichiro, yes, yes I'll marry you. A thousand times yes." Riley said with tears in her eyes.

"Yay!" Everybody cheered happily.

**End Chapter:**

* * *

So there you go,

Tell me what'cha think

Review,

Write soon Sar-T.

Eventually there will be a sequel.

Need help coming up with ideas.

Open for ideas.


End file.
